Réginadora's story (nom provisoire)
by sarahfraichit
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire de Gina, 15 ans, qui a fait partie, d'une certaine manière, du passé de Harry sans qu'il le sache. C'est l'histoire de l'ascension de Voldemort et de la création de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est surtout l'histoire de personnages que nous connaissons bien, alors des adolescents insouciants, au moment où ils font le choix crucial de se battre pour un monde meilleur.
1. Août

**The Marauder's heir**

Le sol résonnait sous mes pas, encore mouillé de la pluie récente. La lune était à moitié cachée derrière les nuages, reflétée en grande partie par les flaques.

Les poubelles empestaient. Les éboueurs n'étaient-ils donc pas passés ?

Je marchais vite, il fallait que je rentre. Ma mère allait m'assassiner. Pourquoi donc étais-je sortie ?

Moi-même, je me posais la question. J'avais juste eu envie de prendre l'air.

Comme nous étions en plein été, j'avais omis de prendre un pull quelconque. Résultat, je grelottais.

Cette rue n'était vraiment pas agréable. Il n'y avait même pas de réverbères dont la lumière rassurante m'aurait tenu compagnie. Et de surcroît, elle semblait interminable. Tout à fait le genre de rue que l'on n'aurait aucune envie de traverser en pleine nuit, vêtue uniquement d'un short et d'un débardeur, sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec le reste du monde.

Mes sandales claquaient, répandant le long des murs le seul bruit environnant exceptés quelques miaulements de chats...

Parvenue enfin au bout de la rue, je tournai à gauche. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur, je me dirigeais automatiquement.

Soudain, la lune disparut. Je n'étais pas complètement dans le noir, puisque cette rue-là comportait des réverbères, mais ce soudain changement de luminosité me fit lever les yeux.

On aurait pu croire que les nuages avaient caché la lune, mais je remarquai des silhouettes sombres qui traversaient le ciel.

Les formes se déplaçaient lentement, avec une telle grâce et une telle majesté que leur spectacle en devenait aussi fascinant qu'effrayant.

Mon sang se glaça. Je me sentis soudain incroyablement démunie.

Que faisaient là ces créatures ? Que pouvaient-elles donc être ?...

J'avais ma petite idée et je priai pour avoir tort. Je me mis à marcher plus vite, puis à courir. Ma maison n'était pas si loin...

Le ciel se peuplait petit à petit, jusqu'à être complètement couvert de ces formes sombres qui allaient dans la même direction. Comme des colonies d'oiseaux migrateurs que l'on peut parfois voir en automne, sauf que ces oiseaux-là auraient été décidément très gros, et bizarrement proportionnés... Et puis, leur déplacement était complètement silencieux...

Mon cœur battait très vite, je l'entendais résonner encore plus fort que mes pas. Ils semblaient se rapprocher de la terre ; s'ils atterrissaient, j'allais me faire repérer, c'était sûr... à moins qu'ils n'en n'aient tout simplement rien à faire que des gens les voient...

J'étais tellement concentrée sur le ciel que j'avais oublié le reste de la ville. Un bruit me fit soudain tourner la tête. Une vieille femme sortait son chat.

Se croyant seule dans la rue, elle discuta un moment avec lui. Elle ne leva pas un instant les yeux vers le ciel, concentrée sur les caresses qu'elle prodiguait à son animal...

Moi, je les regardais, ces innombrables silhouettes. Il y en avait des centaines, floues, lointaines. J'en voyais très précisément quatre. Pourquoi celles-là plus que les autres ?...

Il me fallut un instant encore avant de réaliser – avec effroi – qu'elles descendaient dans ma direction. Le temps que l'information parvienne à mon cerveau, elles piquaient carrément sur la rue.

Laissant échapper un petit glapissement de terreur, je me précipitai dans un ensemble de sacs poubelle entassés sur la chaussée. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'étais jetée là, mais toujours était-il que j'étais à présent coincée entre les ordures malodorantes.

Un simple coup d'œil en l'air me fit comprendre que j'avais bien fait de me cacher ; les silhouettes se précisaient de plus en plus. Elles avaient dû détecter du mouvement à cet endroit... Je me levai à moitié, dans l'intention de crier à la vieille dame, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, d'aller se cacher... Mais déjà les silhouettes atterrissaient dans la rue, à quelques mètres de moi. La peur me glaçait le sang et semblait ankyloser mon cerveau.

Je me jetai à terre. Entre deux fentes de sacs poubelle, je pouvais voir trois hommes et une femme, tous vêtus de longues capes noires, commencer à arpenter la rue, à la recherche de vie humaine. L'un des hommes se planta devant la vieille dame, qui le contemplait d'un air éberlué.

« Eh bien, vieille chouette, lui dit-il d'une vois sonore, tu en as de la chance. La première victime pour fêter le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire et un éclair de lumière verte illumina la rue. Je ne respirais plus. La vieille dame était morte, bien sûr... Son cadavre n'entrait pas dans mon champ de vision, mais il était là, sûrement, pas terre, l'ébahissement à jamais figé sur son visage...

La femme leva alors sa baguette vers le ciel et la rue fut à nouveau illuminée d'une verte pâleur donc je ne pouvais voir la source.

Les quatre personnes, riant toujours, marchèrent le long de la rue, vers là d'où j'étais venue. Ils disparurent bientôt, et je me retrouvai seule.

La sueur coulait le long de mon dos. Une mèche de cheveux trempée barrait mon front. J'avais oublié le froid, l'odeur. La peur accaparait tous mes sens.

Après un quart d'heure, mais peut-être était-ce une demi-heure, ou bien cinq minutes, toujours immobile derrière les poubelles, je me relevai péniblement. Puis je m'immobilisai, accroupie, aux aguets. Rien n'avait réagi, la ville semblait déserte à nouveau.

Je me mis debout, évitant le plus possible de regarder dans la direction de la vieille dame. Je n'avais pas pu cependant m'empêcher d'apercevoir son bras pâle et sans vie étendu sur le sol, que le chat reniflait.

Puis je levai une dernière fois les yeux et compris enfin d'où venait cette étrange lueur verdâtre. Une figure fantomatique était apparue dans le ciel. Une tête de mort. Un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Elle surplombait le quartier, bougeant légèrement, projetant tout autour d'elle cette lumière morbide. Le quartier semblait s'être éteint, glacé, il paraissait mort comme la vieille dame à qui cette marque dans les airs était destinée.

Les miaulements du chat, qui avait compris que sa maîtresse ne se relèverait pas, déchiraient le silence oppressant de la nuit. La lune était de retour.

Je repris ma marche, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi, retrouver le confort de mon lit, la chaleur des bras de ma mère.

Il était une heure de matin, à l'aurore du deux août. Il faisait décidément très froid.

* * *

**Août**

« Il est de retour, annonça mon père un soir en rentrant du travail. Lord Voldemort, ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de ma mère. Ici, en Angleterre.

- Pourquoi revenir maintenant dans le pays ?

- On ne sait pas. On ne sait rien. Mais Dumbledore a officiellement annoncé aujourd'hui qu'il fallait instaurer des moyens de défense. Urgemment. C'est Fabian Prewett qui m'a transmit le message.

- Que vas-tu faire, alors ?

- Moi, je vais suivre Dumbledore. C'est un grand homme. Nous allons nous retrouver dans le cours de l'été pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire.

- Fais attention.

- Évidemment. »

Ma soeur fronçait les sourcils. Comme elle se concentrait pour comprendre la signification de cette conversation entre nos parents, ses cheveux passèrent, comme cela arrivait souvent, du rose chewing-gum au rouge foncé. Elle s'en rendit compte et prit une expression plus détendue afin de retrouver son aspect originel. Nous avions toutes les deux reçu à la naissance le don de métamorphomagisme, quelque chose de très rare, même parmi les sorciers. Personne ne savait comment cela se faisait, puisque personne ne l'avait eu dans la famille de ma mère et que mon père venait d'une famille de moldus. En attendant, nous utilisions cette capacité selon notre fantaisie personnelle – bien que je préfère pour l'usage quotidien garder mon aspect naturel, celui que j'avais sans avoir besoin de me concentrer, tandis que Dora faisait subir à ses cheveux toutes sortes d'expériences bizarres.

« Je protégerai la maison dés ce soir, dit mon père. Comme ça, ni Voldemort, ni les Death Eaters ne pourront mettre la main sur Reginadora et Nymphadora d'ici qu'elles retournent à l'école. »

Il nous fit un clin d'œil avec l'intention de nous remonter le moral, mais la gravité de ce qu'il disait nous avait même conduites à oublier de protester quand il avait prononcé nos noms en entier. Quant à ma sœur, elle demeurait déconcertée.

Elle connaissait vaguement le nom du mage noir, et les rumeurs qui circulaient à l'école ; elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'impliquait ces paroles prononcées pas mon père. Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Mais la scène qui s'était déroulée sous mes yeux une semaine plus tôt me donnait une vague idée, tout de même, de ce que pourrait devenir notre pays avec Lord Voldemort vivant ici.

Je n'avais rien raconté à personne. J'avais eu peur de ce qu'on penserait de moi. La vieille dame aurait pu être sauvée facilement, si elle ne s'était pas trouvée là au mauvais moment.

Il m'aurait suffit d'avoir eu le réflexe de lui crier « Cachez-vous ! » dés que j'avais eu l'intuition que les silhouettes étaient des Death Eaters, c'est-à-dire presque au moment où je les avais aperçus. Je m'étais doutée depuis le début de qui il s'agissait.

Et je n'avais rien fait.

En même temps, j'avais des excuses. J'avais été paralysée par la surprise, par l'angoisse aussi. Je ne réfléchissais pas normalement.

Mais je sentais bien le regard qu'auraient posé sur moi Dora et mon père si je leur avais raconté la scène. Je n'avais pas du tout eu envie de ça. Déjà que je culpabilisais beaucoup...

La culpabilité du survivant. Il aurait bien fallut que cela m'arrive un jour, j'imagine. La première fois que j'avais vu un cadavre humain.

La dernière aussi, je l'espérais très fort.

Nous étions sur la Diagon Alley, ma mère, ma sœur et moi. Cette sortie estivale pour acheter nos affaire scolaires était un plaisir annuel, un plaisir presque enfantin, de regarder avec des yeux éblouis les inventions incroyables que les sorciers avaient pu imaginer dans le courant de l'année pour satisfaire leurs clients.

La partie la plus ennuyeuse était la première, selon moi, lorsqu'il fallait aller chercher l'argent à la banque. Dora, au contraire, adorait ça. Nous relancions le débat chaque année.

« Franchement, Gina, tu ne les trouves pas trop _cool_, les gobelins ?

Non, je trouve qu'ils ont l'air secret et vicieux. Tu le vois, celui-là ? Tu vois le regard méprisant qu'il nous lance ?

Dora éclatait habituellement de rire.

- T'es parano, ma vieille ! Parano ! »

Et puis les wagonnets souterrains avaient le don de me rendre malade. Les éclats de rire de Dora qui se répercutaient contre la paroi rocheuse pour ricocher sur les stalactites ne faisaient que renforcer mon envie de vomir.

La seule chose que j'aimais, à Gringotts, était la plaque à l'entrée, avec les fameux vers écrits pour dissuader les voleurs.

_« Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieux souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien_

_Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Je trouvais cette inscription très sensée et j'aimais beaucoup l'idée d'un poème destiné à avertir les éventuels cambrioleurs...

Généralement, nous allions acheter nos livres ensuite. Là, Dora et moi inversions les rôles : j'adorais me rendre à la librairie Fleury et Bott alors qu'elle trouvait ça très ennuyeux. Par habitude, je déclinais toujours la proposition du vendeur de m'aider à trouver mes volumes de classe, préférant me dénicher un escabeau pour chercher les miens à travers les hauts rayons. On trouvait parfois de ces livres !... C'était à se demander comment quelqu'un avait-il un jour pu avoir l'idée d'écrire un truc pareil. Cette année-là, la vitrine exposait un nouveau best-seller : « Le livre invisible de l'invisibilité ». Et bonne chance après pour le retrouver dans les rayons... Je trouvais ça très amusant.

Puis, nous nous rendions chez l'apothicaire. Ma sœur et moi adorions y aller rien que pour prendre l'air dégoûté devant les ingrédients qu'ils proposaient : de la bave de crapaud à la morve de chauve-souris en passant par de vieux ongles d'orteils humains et des boyaux de Veracrasses, on trouvait de quoi grimacer à loisir !

Puis, en remontant la rue, nous nous rendions chez Mme Guipure. Mes robes avaient rarement besoin d'être reprisées : j'avais beaucoup grandi durant ma première année et ma croissance avait cessé aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé ; comme j'étais assez soigneuse, je gardais les mêmes robes d'année en année, sauf les fois où j'en repérais une qui me plaisait vraiment beaucoup, auquel cas ma mère voulait bien me l'acheter, vu le peu d'argent que je lui faisais dépenser au niveau vestimentaire... Dora, au contraire, passait des heures debout sur un tabouret, à se faire sermonner par Mme Guipure qui essayait tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait causé à ses robes ; et à tous les coups, Mme Guipure finissait par jeter l'éponge et à déclarer à ma mère qu'elle allait devoir en acheter une autre. La vieille pince avait beau prendre l'air horrifié en voyant l'état des vêtements de ma sœur, j'étais sûre qu'elle devait adorer une cliente qui lui rapportait si régulièrement de l'argent.

Après ces formalités, sauf exception, comme à nos entrées à Hogwarts où nous avions dû acheter une baguette, à nos deuxièmes années où nous avions eu droit à un balai, ce genre de choses, nous avions quartier libre. Soit nous restions ensemble, soit nous allions retrouver des amis.

Ayant repéré Alice à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur, ma sœur et moi courûmes à sa rencontre pour la saluer. Nous nous payâmes toutes les trois une glace et nous arpentâmes la Diagon Alley joyeusement. Alice avait été en Autriche pendant le mois de juillet et nous racontait des anecdotes de ses vacances. Pour notre part, ma sœur relata les événements survenus pendant notre été, à savoir la semaine passée chez notre Grand-mère moldue qui avait tenu à nous présenter à d'autres enfants de son immeuble – des moldus, bien sûr, qui avaient voulu nous mettre à l'épreuve et à qui nous n'avions pas arrêté de jouer des tours pour nous venger ; et le soir où nous étions tombées au restaurant sur nos jeunes tantes, Bellatrix et Narcissa, avec des amis à elles, et où nous les avions saluées de façon très enthousiaste pour qu'elles soient mal à l'aise, car il était de notoriété publique qu'elles nous détestaient.

Quand Dora racontait cela à Alice, ces anecdotes paraissaient normales. Mais les regards que mon amie me lançaient étaient très clairs : « cela ne te ressemble pas, Gina... ». Quand j'étais seule avec ma petite soeur, j'étais une autre personne. J'avais cent idées à la seconde, je riais très fort, j'écrasais ceux qui ne me plaisaient pas. J'aimais que les gens me regardent bizarrement pour ensuite pouvoir en rire avec elle. Je ne me souciais pas des conséquences, du moins, beaucoup moins que d'habitude. Je n'avais peur de rien.

Bref, je devenais comme elle. A l'exception près que je restais moins maladroite, ce qui nous était plutôt utile.

Quand nous n'étions pas ensemble, je redevenais Gina la calme, Gina la douce, Gina la rêveuse. Celle qui passait des heures à lire, à faire de la musique sur son alto pendant les vacances, à s'occuper de Jasper, notre hiboux à toutes les deux. Celle qui paraissait toujours sereine et détachée par refus d'être un jour un fardeau pour les autres.

Je masquais ma peur, très présente, par du travail appliqué, une concentration intense sur tout ce que je faisais. Elle disparaissait sous des couches de regards, de sourires, de silence.

Je restais Gina la gentille, la polie, celle avec qui les gens aimaient bien rester quand ils n'allaient pas bien, parce qu'ils savaient que je n'oserais jamais rien faire pour les blesser.

C'était un rôle particulier, qui avait de bons et de mauvais côtés. Il était agréable d'être celle qui écoutait les autres lorsqu'ils étaient en plus mauvaise position, et qui les aidait, par quelques mots et quelques gestes, à se remettre sur pied. Mais c'était aussi un sale boulot, plein de désillusions, où l'on finissait toujours par se rendre compte combien les humains sont ingrats et se contentent si facilement d'un « merci, au revoir » une fois qu'ils ont été réconfortés à leur guise.

Après des coups durs les premières fois, je m'étais habituée à ce rôle que j'endossais machinalement. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être omnisciente, à connaître toutes les petites histoires qui traînaient.

Tout le monde finissait toujours par atterrir chez Gina. Je faisais ce job de bon gré et je trouvais ça gratifiant, au final, que chacun puisse trouver un plaisir à ma présence à Hogwarts. Et puis cela me permettait toujours de voir ce qu'il y avait de bon en chacun, même en ceux qui, à la première impression, n'inspiraient pas forcément confiance. Cela m'avait aidé à m'ouvrir et j'étais toujours celle, ainsi, qui accueillait ceux qui étaient le moins à l'aise, qui tendait la main à ceux qui étaient le plus agressifs, car j'avais appris par expérience que tout le monde en avait besoin et surtout ceux dont on le soupçonne le moins.

Mais c'était quelque chose que j'appréciais particulièrement chez Alice Lawrence : alors qu'elle me connaissait à peine, elle m'avait offert sans la moindre arrière-pensée toute son amitié. Et personne, à part elle, ne m'avait jamais accueillie dans son cœur dés le premier instant où l'on s'était rencontré.

Alice était une élève très douée, mais qui était parfois descendue en flèche par les professeurs à cause de sa maladresse légendaire. C'est pourquoi elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec Dora depuis qu'elle était rentrée à l'école : elles avaient l'art de faire des gaffes en commun. Je m'entendais très bien avec elle, même si j'étais du genre à me compliquer la vie tandis qu'elle était du genre à dire "ce qui arrivera arrivera".

Toujours optimiste, sa bonhomie légendaire rendait sa présence très agréable. Elle n'était jamais gênée, disais les choses avec une franchise agréable, et non pas insensible, à toute épreuve. Ce n'était pas le genre d'amie à qui l'on confiait ses secrets jusqu'à pas d'heure la nuit, c'était le genre d'amie qu'on était toujours heureuse de retrouver quoi qu'il arrive. Cela faisait cinq ans que je la connaissais et elle m'avait toujours acceptée dans mon intégrité sans se poser de question ni rien demander en retour. Si un jour j'étais triste et que je ne voulais pas lui dire pourquoi, cela lui était complètement égal ; si un jour j'étais de mauvaise humeur et que je m'énervais après elle, elle ne gardait aucune rancune à mon égard. Elle agissait avec les gens comme ils le voulaient, s'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls ou s'ils avaient besoin de compagnie. Alice Lawrence était fille aux joues rebondies, au regard pétillant, et aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Elle avait un très joli visage, n'était ni petite, ni grande, ni grosse, ni mince : rien qui ne puisse mettre quelqu'un mal à l'aise en sa présence. Sa personne elle-même était solaire, comme si elle répandait un halo de lumière tout autour d'elle.

Je profitai de cet instant avec elle pour lui offrir mon cadeau d'anniversaire : un appareil photo, de moindre qualité, certes, mais enfin je savais qu'elle en avait toujours eu envie. Ravie, elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à nous mitrailler, Dora et moi, en train de se promener dans la Diagon Alley – c'était précisément parce que je savais qu'elle serait ravie de l'avoir pour le reste des vacances que je lui avait offert en avance, son anniversaire n'étant que le quatorze septembre.

Nous étions quatre inséparables à Hogwarts, Alice, Estrella, Frank et moi.

"Estrella" signifiait étoile en espagnol. Mon amie était originaire du Chili, d'une de ces tribus un peu vaudou où l'on dort dans des maisons en feuilles. Ses parents avaient emménagé au pays de Galles peu avant sa naissance. C'était une fille un peu excentrique, avec des idées farfelues, qui avait toujours besoin d'être au centre de l'attention. Elle avait beaucoup de caractère et ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds. Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait avec un manque de tact incroyable, qui me faisait beaucoup rire, n'étant pas du tout susceptible. Il y avait régulièrement des prises de tête entre Alice et elle, et Dora ne la supportait carrément pas. Moi, j'avais beau être très différente d'elle, j'aimais beaucoup rester en sa compagnie, j'avais l'impression d'apprendre quelque chose à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. Il fallait savoir la prendre, la retourner, parfois avec des tisonniers au bout des bras, notre chère Estrella, mais son amour était immense et elle manquait terriblement de personnes à qui le donner. Nous étions ses seuls amis et nous comptions énormément pour elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Frank était le seul garçon de notre petite bande, mais il n'en avait cure. Redoutablement intelligent, ce garçon au grand cœur était encombré par sa timidité sans pareille qui faisait qu'il craignait le contact avec les autres, sauf dans quelques rares situations où il était porté par un sujet qui le passionnait, ou une cause qui lui tenait à cœur, et alors il devenait quelqu'un d'assuré, d'exalté, et il se transformait complètement. Mais la plupart du temps, il restait doux, calme, contemplatif – comme moi. Avec lui, contrairement de mes autres amies, je pouvais parler pendant des heures, et cela tombait bien, nous étions tous les deux à Gryffindor, et ainsi, partageant les mêmes cours, la même salle commune, la même « famille » à Hogwarts durant l'année, nous avions beaucoup plus d'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. Frank était, entre autres, passionné d'histoire de la magie, et de science occulte. Il m'expliquait comment fonctionnaient les sortilèges et en retour je lui parlais du dernier livre que j'avais lu, des dernières relations que j'avais découvertes.

Et moi... ils m'avaient dit un jour qu'ils me voyaient comme la glue qui permet à tout d'être collé ensemble et qui permettait d'assembler la machine pour qu'elle fonctionne. J'imaginais qu'ils me voyaient un peu comme le centre, celle qui était la plus proche de chacun.

Quand nous fûmes fatiguées de marcher, nous nous asseyâmes à la terrasse de "Bernie's", le meilleur glacier de la Diagon Alley. Alice baissa la voix et nous demanda :

"Et sinon... vous êtes au courant pour Azkaban ?

- Comment ça ? interrogeais-je en fronçant les sourcils à l'évocation de la prison de sorciers dont je trouvais le fonctionnement particulièrement révoltant.

- Il y a eu une tentative d'évasion. Rien d'anormal, sauf que celle-là a failli fonctionner. Les Dementors sont arrivés juste à temps...

Dora prit un air dégoûté.

- Et ils l'ont embrassé ?

- Yep. Un mec appelé Rangstore... en prison depuis quatre ans. On pense qu'il a été aidé de l'extérieur.

- Pourquoi se serait-il évadé maintenant ? dis-je, pourquoi ses copains n'ont pas essayé de le délivrer plus tôt ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je répète juste ce que mon grand-père m'a dit...

- Ce gars... c'était un Death Eater ?

Alice me contempla gravement.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. C'est un peu inquiétant, non ? Azkaban a l'air si sûr...

- Ne t'en fais pas, va, la rassura ma soeur avec aplomb, les phénix cesseront de renaître avant que quelqu'un parvienne un jour à s'évader d'Azkaban."

Ma sœur et moi étions silencieuses, dans la petite voiture moldue de notre père. Nous rentrions de nos courses, d'ordinaire, avec des tonnes de choses à dire. Là, après lui avoir montré nos achats, et mentionné que nous étions tombées sur Alice, nous n'avons rien partagé avec lui de notre journée...

"Où est Maman ? finis-je par demander.

Elle est restée au Chaudron Baveur avec une amie, elle transplanera quand elle voudra rentrer, répondit mon père.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, par-dessus le mugissement du moteur. Les moldus ne faisaient pas dans la finesse, quand ils inventaient quelque chose.

- Papa, commença Dora.

- Mmh ?

- C'est qui, exactement, Lord Voldemort ?

Mon père la regarda dans le rétroviseur avec attention.

Tout ce que nous savions de ce sorcier était peu consistant, il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs qui circulaient à Hogwarts depuis trois ou quatre ans, je ne savais plus. Beaucoup de Slytherin, ou de sixième et septième années, qui aimaient faire peur, avaient dit qu'il s'agissait du mage le plus dangereux qu'il existait, qu'il avait étudié à Hogwarts auparavant, qu'il était parti un temps à l'étranger mais qu'il allait revenir... il avait beaucoup été utilisé par eux pour effrayer les plus jeunes, en les menaçant par "mes parents le connaissent bien, je peux lui demander de te régler ton compte en un rien de temps, tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver s'il s'en prend à toi, toi et toute ta famille mourrez comme des rats !".

On lui donnait déjà des surnoms dés le début, personne ne l'appelait par son nom, comme si même en n'existant que dans l'imagination des élèves – bien qu'il soit certain qu'il existât réellement – il inspirait déjà une sainte terreur. Tout le monde parlait de lui en disant "Tu sais qui", ou "Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom", "le Seigneur des Ténèbres"... des noms qui menaient tous à une seule et unique personne, dont nous savions au final si peu... il y a deux ans seulement que j'avais appris qu'il avait des partisans féroces, partout en Angleterre, les « Death Eaters », et qu'il y en avait de plus en plus chaque années pour rallier le mage fantôme toujours absent, mais "bientôt parmi nous"...

Les rumeurs s'étaient multipliées et précisées d'année en année. Un groupe très certain de Slytherin, bien connu à l'école, se destinaient à devenir ses partisans... C'était cela surtout qui m'avait fait prendre conscience de la véracité de ces rumeurs. Son retour allait être imminent...

Mais si j'en croyais ce que j'avais vu, la nuit où j'étais sortie, les rumeurs et la réalité s'étaient à présent confondues. Il était bel et bien de retour.

J'étais contente que Dora ait posé la question. Nous allions enfin savoir...

- Il s'agit d'un mage noir très puissant, répondit mon père. Il a été élève à Hogwarts une bonne trentaine d'années avant vous. Il avait commencé à se faire connaître dans le pays, il y a un peu moins de quinze ans par des expériences extraordinaires en matière de magie noire. Un petit groupe de gens disaient déjà être ses disciples... Mais à peine a début de ce qui aurait pu être son ascension, il s'est volatilisé.

- Où ça ?

- Aucune idée, avoua mon père. Toujours est-il que cet homme, qui se fait maintenant appeler Lord Voldemort, est aujourd'hui de retour et qu'il se peut très bien qu'il cherche à prendre le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi il faut être très prudents, les filles, compris ? N'allez pas crier sur tous les toits ce que vous savez ou ce que vous saurez à propos de lui. Ça peut être très dangereux.

- Compris.

Il y eu un bref silence, et je demandai :

- Et que vient faire Dumbledore dans l'histoire ?

Dumbledore était le directeur de Hogwarts. C'était un sorcier fascinant, un incroyable génie, sage et immensément intelligent, mais aussi complètement déluré. Il avait une patience infinie et l'école n'aurait su être entre meilleures mains que les siennes.

- Dumbledore se méfie. Il connaît bien Voldemort, il me semble qu'il était son professeur à Hogwarts. Il sait à quoi s'attendre. A mon avis, si on veut vite faire quelque chose pour s'opposer au mage noir, c'est à lui qu'il faut s'en remettre.

- Toi, tu vas faire quelque chose ?

- Tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir », répondit mon père.

J'étais impressionnée par son courage et son stoïcisme. Je me fis la réflexion que j'étais fière d'être la fille d'un sorcier comme ça, prêt à agir dés l'instant même où Lord Voldmort avait repassé la frontière de l'Angleterre.

Deux semaines plus tard, mon père nous proposa, à ma sœur et à moi, de venir avec lui chez Dedalus Diggle. C'était un homme que j'avais déjà vu une ou deux fois, comme il connaissait mon père, un petit sorcier, avec un drôle de voix aigüe.

Chez lui devait se dérouler une réunion d'un groupe de sorciers proches de Dumbledore, pour décider ce qu'ils allaient faire pour le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Papa nous avait bien précisé, à ma sœur et à moi, qu'il ne nous emmenait que parce qu'il y aurait les Potter et donc probablement James, et qu'il nous serait interdit d'assister à la réunion.

Nous sautâmes bien entendu de joie à l'idée d'être là, avec tous ces grands sorciers que nous connaissions plus ou moins qui allaient trouver un plan d'action pour combattre le mage noir, même si nous ne savions rien.

C'était un grand geste de la part de mon père de nous amener. A sa place, peu de gens auraient impliqué leurs enfants comme ça, mais mon père me considérait maintenant comme assez mûres pour savoir ce que nous voulions. Il nous faisait énormément confiance et j'avais toujours apprécié cela chez lui.

Pour nous y rendre, nous utilisâmes le transplanage d'escorte. Nous arrivâmes dans une banlieue londonnienne, devant un immeuble moldu, de style un peu ultramoderne. Nous montâmes par ascenseur jusqu'au onzième étage.

Mon père fut très bien accueilli ma sœur et moi, beaucoup moins – « n'a-t-on pas idée d'amener ses enfants ! » rouspétaient quelques personnes.

Nous reconnûmes plusieurs personnes : le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison des Gryffindor et professeur de métamorphose à Hogwarts, le professeur de sortilèges, Flitwick, toujours aussi minuscule, Fabian Prewett, M. et Mrs Potter, Mrs McKinnon, M. Longbottom, le père de Frank, Dumbledore bien sûr... il était assez dur de savoir comment saluer toutes ces personnes que nous connaissions sans vraiment connaître, et nos professeurs de Hogwarts. Il y avait aussi tellement de gens que nous ne connaissions pas !

La porte d'entrée claqua, et un pas fort et irrégulier se fit entendre.

« Ah, voici Alastor ! » dit Dumbledore avec entrain. L'homme entra dans la pièce. Son nez était tordu, son visage légèrement mutilé. Il ne semblait pas vieux mais avait l'air d'avoir vécu beaucoup de choses. C'était surtout son aura qui choquait, comme si autour de lui nous étions en danger permanent. Ses yeux rivés sur nous étaient torves, petits, noirs, perçants. Il nous lança d'une voix rocailleuse :

« Alors, les mômes, vous venez lancer des étincelles au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il éclata d'un rire guttural. Je me senti légèrement humiliée, et je vis que Dora était quant à elle offusquée. Certes, j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais j'avais quatre années de sortilège, de potions, de métamorphose, de Défense contre les force du mal derrière moi. Je n'étais pas une amatrice en magie !

- Maintenant qu'Alastor est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. » annonça Dumbledore.

Nous fûmes vite conduites hors du living room, et nous marchâmes au hasard jusqu'à la cuisine, où une jeune femme rousse était en train de faire la cuisine.

« Bonjour, les filles... Vous voulez picorer quelque chose ?

Dora ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur l'assiette de tartelettes. Je ne tardai pas moi aussi à céder à la gourmandise et me servit de bon coeur.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Dora et Gina Tonks, répondit ma soeur avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche. Et vous ?

- Molly Weasley – anciennement Prewett, peut-être que vous connaissez mes frères Fabian et Gideon ?

Nous hochâmes la tête.

- Vous connaissez beaucoup de monde, ici ? l'interrogeais-je.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. A part mon frère et Arthur, mon mari... je me suis mariée directement après être sortie de l'école, et j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon temps à élever mes trois garçons, donc je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment l'occasion de connaître "du monde". Enfin, bien sûr, il y a les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall, Dumbledore... Mais sinon, je reste une étrangère encore.

- Je vois, déclarais-je pensivement.

- Mais ces pâtisseries, je l'espère, ne tarderont pas à me rendre célèbre ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- Aucun doute là-dessus ! s'exclama Dora avec ardeur en se resservant quatre petites tartes. Au fait, vous le connaissez, le gars qui vient d'arriver ? ajouta-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Ma sœur, toujours aussi distinguée...

- Alastor Maugrey ? De réputation, surtout. Il travaille avec les Aurors. Il est... impressionnant. On ne saurait trouver meilleur Auror que lui. Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Dora et moi répondirent simultanément.

- Effrayant, dis-je.

- Super cool, dit-elle.

Nous ne regardâmes un moment, puis eurent un petit rire. Dora en profita pour renverser un plateau qui était posé sur la table à côté d'elle. Si il y avait une chose qui pouvait la rendre, elle, célèbre, c'étaient bien sa maladresse et son manque de tenue. Le plateau, en verre, se brisa par terre. Molly s'empressa de nettoyer la catastrophe d'un coup de baguette magique, pas ravie, mais pas fâchée non plus.

Mes chéries, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous chasser de la cuisine, mais si vous alliez plutôt dehors ? L'immeuble a une cours intérieure, et si je ne me trompe pas, il me semble que les quelques jeunes de votre âge qui sont là y sont descendus.

Après s'être excusées vingt fois et l'avoir chaleureusement remerciée, Dora et moi nous sommes éclipsées.

- Vraiment, toi, si tu n'existais pas, faudrait t'inventer ! » lançai-je à ma soeur.

En guise de réponse, elle me tira la langue et nous descendîmes par les escaliers, assises sur la rampe en riant comme des folles. Heureusement que Papa ne nous avait pas permis d'assister à la réunion, il en aurait eu pour des siècles à rattraper les bêtises de Dora !

Arrivées en bas, nous empruntâmes un couloir qui menait en effet vers une ravissante cour intérieure, avec des plantes vertes partout, des graviers, et deux statues d'illustres moldus inconnus. Sur l'une d'entre elle, étaient assis deux garçons que nous connaissions bien : James Potter et Sirius Black.

Tous les deux entrant en septième année, ces deux Gryffindor étaient la coqueluche de toute l'école. Nous les connaissions un peu, James par le biais de nos parents, les siens étant en haut avec mon père, et Sirius car il n'était autre que le cousin de notre mère. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu durant notre enfance car notre mère, Andromeda Black, avait tourné le dos à toute sa famille des années auparavant, lorsqu'elle était devenue Andromeda Tonks ; Sirius était le seul de ses cousins dont elle disait régulièrement être fière, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. Ainsi, malgré le fait que nous n'ayons jamais entretenu ce lien de parenté, nous ne le niions pas, c'est pourquoi nous avions pour coutume de lui dire bonjour à l'école, et de temps à autre d'échanger quelques mots, puisque nous vivions dans la même salle commune...

Mais c'était tout de même par le biais de leur réputation que nous les connaissions le mieux. James, la fierté de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor, était très sûr de lui et n'avait peur de rien. Sirius était lui aussi assez arrogant, mais plus taciturne que James qui était toujours enjoué. Tous les deux élèves très brillants, ils aimaient jouer les rebelles et passaient beaucoup de temps en retenue pour avoir manqué de respect aux professeurs.

Toutes les filles en étaient folles, tous les garçons voulaient être amis avec eux, mais ils n'en n'avaient rien à faire et préféraient rester en petite bande, avec deux autres garçons nommés Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

J'appréciais beaucoup Remus, qui était un garçon calme et sérieux, très gentil, et qui à mon avis était d'une grande aide pour contrer les tempéraments fougueux de James et Sirius ; Dora détestait Pettigrow, qui était plus timide, plus effacé, plus peureux sans doute.

"Wotcher !" lança Dora aux deux garçons, une expression qu'elle avait découverte l'année dernière et dont elle raffolait.

Ils tournèrent la tête, et descendirent nous faire la bise.

Dora et moi escaladâmes la seconde statue, et tous les quatre perchés nous entamâmes la conversation.

"Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, répondit Potter avec un coup d'œil à Sirius et un sourire aux lèvres.

Celui-ci resta muet, se contentant d'un sourire énigmatique.

- Pas grand-chose, ça veut dire : "plein de choses" ! s'exclama Dora. Allez, crachez le morceau.

- Devinez, rétorqua Sirius.

- Rôôôh, vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles ! râla Dora.

Elle ne paraissait absolument pas se gêner des quatre ans de différence qu'elle avait avec eux, ni du fait qu'elle ne les connaissait pas bien du tout.

- Tu t'es enfui de chez toi, hasardais-je.

Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un coup d'œil impressionné.

- Tout juste, Auguste ! rétorqua Potter, qui ajouta à Sirius. 'faut la garder, cette petite. Elle ira loin.

C'était précisément ce qui était très désagréable chez eux, et particulièrement chez James, mais qui leur suscitait tout cette admiration : cette espèce de condescendance ironique qu'ils employaient envers ceux qui osaient le contact avec eux.

Je ne relevai pas, et levai les sourcils pour les inciter à développer.

J'ai toujours su que je finirai par me barrer un jour ou l'autre, expliqua Sirius. Cet été, vraiment, j'en ai eu plus que marre. J'ai su que je ne pourrai pas supporter mes parents un mois de plus, ni même quelques jours de plus. Alors j'ai pris mes affaires, et je suis parti.

- Et tu vis où, maintenant ? demanda Dora.

- Chez moi, évidemment, répondit James avec une claque dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Je lui avais promis à la fin de l'année dernière que si il se cassait de chez lui pendant l'été, je l'accueillerais les bras ouverts. Comme de toutes façons, il passe toujours plus d'un mois des vacances chez moi, ça ne fait aucune différence.

- Sauf que t'as toutes mes affaires en plus, lui rappela Sirius.

- Bah, tant que tu t'occupes de nettoyer la chambre, je ne vois pas de quoi je me plaindrais...

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé. La complicité qui passait entre eux était palpable. Ils étaient de ce genre d'amis dont on pouvait prédire que l'un finirait témoin au mariage de l'autre, et le second parrain au baptême des enfants du premier... ce genre de choses.

Dora n'en revenait pas que notre cousin ait fait une fugue.

- Ils sont si horrible que ça, tes parents ?

- T'as pas idée. Tu n'es jamais venue chez moi, mais ta mère t'as peut-être raconté : quand on rentre, on est tout de suite accueilli par une immense bannière Slytherin. Derrière, que des portraits de mes "illustres ancêtres", qui s'alignent le long des murs. Le pire, c'est que des morts, c'est bavard ! Je ne peux pas me balader dans les couloirs sans me faire insulter par mes crétins d'aïeux... "Honte de la famille", "comment oses-tu souiller le nom de Black ?", "ami des Sang-de-Bourbe, va les rejoindre, espèce de rat"...

- Noon...

- Si, si, je te jure. James peut témoigner, la seule fois où il est venu chez moi, mes grands papys et mamys lui ont fait sa fête.

- Ouais. C'est sympa, un petit "traître à ton sang, fils d'ordures indignes à leur race", au lever le matin...

Je poussai un léger sifflement.

- Et le pire, Dora, c'est que ce sont nos arrières-grands-parents à nous aussi... remarquai-je.

- Ouais, dit Sirius avec un sourire torve. Je suis prêt à parier qu'en cet instant présent vous aimeriez bien avoir un lien de parenté avec n'importe qui d'autre que moi, pas vrai ?

- Avec n'importe qui d'autre qu'_eux_, pas toi ! protesta Dora.

- Mais ça, c'est que pour les tableaux. Il suffit d'un petit "_Silencio_" pour avoir la paix ; on finit par prendre l'habitude. Mais quand ce sont tes parents qui s'y mettent...

- Qu'est-qu'ils ont bien pu te faire ? fit Dora, sous le choc.

Ma sœur ne pouvait pas imaginer une relation aussi mauvaise entre les membres d'une même famille, elle qui avait toujours été chouchoutée par ma mère et complice avec mon père... Mais ma mère m'avait souvent confié ses terribles souvenirs d'enfance au sein de la famille Black, et je savais que si elle était aussi tendre avec nous, c'était justement parce qu'elle s'était promis alors de ne jamais reproduire le même schéma sur ses enfants.

Sirius rejeta une mèche de ses longs cheveux en arrière, visiblement habitué à être au centre de l'attention.

- Quand ils ont vu, il y a cinq ou six ans, que je commençais à "mal tourner", c'est à dire à me rendre compte que ma famille ne comportait que des imbéciles et à devenir quelqu'un de bien, ils ont essayé la méthode habituelle : m'enfermer. Mais bon, faire crever de faim leur fils n'était peut être pas la bonne solution, ils ont donc décidé de me parler pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Je leur ai répondu d'aller se faire voir, je me souviens, j'avais onze ans et demi, et ils n'ont pas apprécié du tout. Les discussions tournaient en disputes, mon père pleurait de lassitude, ma mère m'injuriait – une femme charmante... Vers mes treize ans, j'ai refait un look à ma chambre, un style bien "Gryffindor et fier de l'être, ami des nés-moldu" bref, le genre de trucs qu'ils ont a-do-ré, et ils ont essayé la méthode forte. Ils n'ont pas utilisé de sortilège, ils n'avaient pas intérêt, mais j'en ai reçu des bonnes centaines, de gifles, de tapes sur les doigts, dans le derrière ! La violence à la vieille méthode moldue. Je leur ait d'ailleurs fait remarquer une fois et ma mère a failli faire une crise cardiaque tellement elle s'est sentie insultée. Et puis, l'été de mes quatorze ans, j'ai fait quelque chose qui leur a fait regretter tout ça.

- Et qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai lancé un maléfice à ma mère qui lui a fait perdre une mèche de cheveux à chaque injure qu'elle me lançait, répondit Sirius avec un rictus. Inutile de vous dire qu'au bout d'une semaine, elle était chauve. C'était une satisfaction énorme de la voir m'insulter, perdre des cheveux, trépigner, m'insulter encore plus, perdre encore plus de cheveux... comme c'était un maléfice que j'avais plus ou moins inventé, il n'ont jamais trouvé de remède. Et puis, comme je commençais à m'y connaître un peu en métamorphose humaine, j'ai refait le portrait à mon frère un jour où il avait employé un ton un peu trop désagréable avec moi – ils ont dû l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste. Quant à mon père, il a un tic, c'est frapper dans ses mains à chaque fois qu'il est content. Un jour, très discrètement, quand il me tournait le dos, j'ai déversé par sortilège de Lévitation de la glu perpétuelle dans la paume d'une de ses mains. Dés qu'il a tapé des mains, ses deux paluches ses sont retrouvées collées l'une à l'autre et il s'est trouvé dans l'impossibilité de prendre sa baguette. C'était vraiment très drôle, de le voir s'énerver en agitant ses deux mains collées... dans les trois cas, ils n'ont pas pu prouver que c'était moi, même s'ils le savaient bien. L'été suivant, ils ont pris le parti de m'ignorer, ce qui m'allait très bien. Mais cette année, ils sont revenus à la charge. Je leur ai dis que je les détestais, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de moi une seconde de plus dans cette famille pour... (il eut un sourire) "lécher le cul de Voldemort", et je suis parti.

- Lécher le cul de Voldemort ? répéta Dora d'un air amusé.

- Oh, mes parents sont de grand fans.

- Et ton frère ? demandais-je.

Regulus était en deuxième année, c'était encore un petit garçon, et je ne lui trouvais pas l'air méchant. Il était attrapeur dans l'équipe de Slytherin au Quidditch, et il était très bon. Mais avec une famille pareille, qu'allait-il devenir ?

- Il a subit un sale lavage de cerveau durant toute son enfance. Mes parents ont tout fait pour ne pas répéter avec lui les "erreurs" faites avec moi. Résultat, à son entrée à Hogwarts, quand Slughorn lui a demandé de mettre par écrit le métier qu'il voudrait exercer plus tard, il a marqué "Death Eater".

Dora éclata de rire, et je me rembrunis. Un enfant dirigé comme ça sur un chemin, dés son plus jeune âge... pas de choix, pas d'issue, simplement le Seigneur des Ténèbres au bout de son parcours...

- Un problème, Tonks ? me demanda Potter d'un air narquois.

- Je trouve ça affligeant et pas amusant du tout, lançai-je pour effacer leurs sourires sarcastiques. Le pauvre Regulus va devenir un Death Eater alors qu'il n'en n'aura même pas eu le choix !

- On a toujours le choix, répondit Sirius d'un ton grave. J'ai refusé de suivre cette voie, ça n'a pas été _si_ difficile. Et je suis là, aujourd'hui, dans un immeuble où se tient une réunion dans laquelle des sorciers qualifiés unissent leurs moyens pour contrer Voldemort. Et il est là, aujourd'hui, à travailler dur ses sortilèges pour pouvoir _lui_ être utile. On a toujours le choix.

- Pas Regulus ! Il a été formaté. Il a répété ce qu'on lui avait appris, ce qu'on lui avait mis dans la tête. Il ne plus pas en sortir, maintenant, il a été quasiment mis au piège...

- Il a un cerveau, non ? Il a une conscience ! J'espère qu'un jour ses yeux s'ouvriront et qu'il verra dans quel pétrin il s'est fourré... mais pour l'instant, c'est le bon petit Slytherin, parfait petit héritier de la famille Black !"

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

Je trouvais son jugement un peu cruel, et je joignis mes espoirs aux siens pour qu'un jour les yeux de Regulus Black s'ouvrent et qu'il puisse retrouver le chemin du bonheur, loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, loin du mal et de la mort.

Une voix se fit entendre, interrompant ma réflexion. Il s'agissait d'Adam McKinnon, un garçon que je ne connaissais que de vue. Il avait un an de plus que moi, et un de moins que James et Sirius, qu'il semblait bien connaître.

"Salut, tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On commente la vie passionnante de ce cher Black, dit James sur le ton de la conversation.

- Laisse tomber le nom de famille pour un temps, tu veux ? grinça Sirius.

- Peace and love, camarade, pas besoin de s'énerver !

- Je ne m'énerve absolument pas, déclara Sirius avec un sourire. Seulement, je souhaiterais, et je t'en fais part avec calme et sérénité, à condition que tu le veuilles bien, mon très cher ami James, que tu m'appelles par mon vrai nom.

- Qui est ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse. En attendant, je te pique ta chambre, je peux bien te piquer ton nom aussi, non ?

- Je sais pas... Ce serait un peu la honte pour moi, non ? Je ne voudrai pas que ton nouveau baptême me fasse descendre de l'échelle sociale des sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne actuelle...

- Mais mon cher ami James, il t'es impossible de tomber plus bas que tu ne l'es déjà dans l'échelle sociale des sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne actuelle !

Cette échange de vannes aurait pu durer longtemps, si Adam ne l'avait pas interrompu.

- Les gars ? Votre conversation nous passionne tous ici, mais ça ne vous dirait pas plutôt de savoir ce qu'il se passe en haut ?

- Pourquoi ? T'y es allé ?

- Non, mon père m'a laissé en bas... mais j'ai remarqué que le long de la façade extérieure, il y a des plantes grimpantes très faciles à escalader.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse de l'escalade ? grimaça Sirius.

- Génial ! s'exclamèrent James et Dora en choeur.

Pour ma part, une seule chose avait retenu mon attention : des plantes grimpantes sur un immeuble quasiment tout en verre ? Ces moldus avaient décidément de drôles de goûts en matière d'architecture !

Au moment où nous quittions la cour, Sirius dit à Adam :

- Au fait, Adam McKinnon, un ami, Gina et Dora Tonks, mes... pseudo-cousines.

- Rebaptisées dés à présent Tonks 1 et Tonks 2 », décréta James.

Personne ne releva cette excentricité.

Malgré la hauteur impressionnante de l'immeuble, nous ne nous laissâmes pas démonter et nous commençâmes notre escalade. Au début rebutée par cette idée qui me semblait, pour être franche, aussi dangereuse que farfelue, la curiosité finit par me pousser à me joindre au groupe. James, le joueur de Quidditch, était très agile et montait sans mal ; Dora grimpait comme un écureuil. Par galanterie envers moi, sans doute, les deux autres restèrent derrière. Les plantes étaient bien accrochées à la façade et nous ne risquions pas grand-chose ; cette excursion était plus un plaisir qu'un danger.

Nous finîmes par atteindre la fenêtre attendue. Elle était fermée. Sirius pointa sa baguette sur la vitre et nous entendîmes soudain des voix qui nous firent sursauter. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de danger pour que d'autres que nous puissent entendre la conversation, car à moins de coller son oreille à la cloison, aucun son ne nous parvenait ; mais dés que l'on appuyait sa tête contre le mur, nous entendions aussi bien que si nous nous étions trouvés dans le living-room. Je me demandai quel sortilège Sirius avait utilisé, mais enfin, sa réputation d'être un des élèves les plus brillants de l'école n'était pas partie de rien.

Nous nous immobilisâmes pour écouter la conversation. Notre position était vraiment inconfortable.

« Avant toute chose, avant d'agir, Gideon, il nous faut nous ordonner, disait une voix fraîche qui m'était inconnue.

- Arthur a raison, approuva la voix rocailleuse du dénommé Maugrey. Faire des hypothèses, lancer des idées en l'air ne mènera a rien. Il faut une organisation en béton si on veut pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'abouti.

- D'un seul coup, nous fûmes beaucoup plus confortablement installés, alors que nous n'avions pas bougé. Je regardai sans comprendre autour de moi, et aperçu James qui rangeait sa baguette dans sa poche. Il me fit une petite grimace, et je pus mieux me concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation.

- Vous voulez parler de définir des rôles ? interrogea une autre voix.

- Par exemple, oui, répondit celle, douce et sereine, de Dumbledore. Mais pour commencer, il faut se demander si, oui ou non, nous constituons un groupe à part entière de personnes prêtes à se battre, et si oui, instaurer les modalités de la formation de ce groupe.

- Tout cela, n'est qu'une perte de temps, grogna une voix d'homme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres progressera vite dans son ascension, et ce n'est pas en se trouvant un nom et un lieu de rendez-vous que nous allons l'arrêter !

- Au contraire, s'exclama Mrs Potter, ce sont des mesures indispensables dont parle le professeur Dumbledore, parce que pour pouvoir s'organiser bien, il faut tout d'abord définir le rôle du groupe entier.

- Très juste, très juste, couina le professeur Flitwick.

- Donc, ça va être comme les bandes quand on était enfants ? demanda Fabian Prewett, un peu sceptique. On va devoir réfléchir pour se trouver un nom, un mot de passe, des codes ?

- Pour le nom, j'en ai déjà un, déclara Dumbledore. L'ordre du Phénix.

Des murmures s'ensuivirent, approbatifs ou au contraire peu engageants. Le pas irrégulier de Maugrey se fit entendre. Soudain, sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'y soit attendu, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et sa tête apparut, les yeux fixés sur nous.

Mon estomac se noua. Comment s'était-il aperçu de notre présence ? Nous n'avions pourtant pas fait de bruit... et plus important, qu'allait-il dire ? Si nous étions découverts, nous passerions pour des petits mioches impatients et très mal élevé, et nous ferions vraiment honte à mon père... Il ne nous ferait plus confiance comme avant...

Mais Alastor Maugrey ne fit rien de tel. Sans sourire, il porta le doigt à ses lèvres, puis le passa contre sa gorge, avant de tordre sa bouche en un petit sourire en coin ; puis il recula et referma la fenêtre.

Tous, perchés à différents endroits, mais pas très loin les uns des autres, nous nous regardâmes. Le message avait été clair : il nous permettait d'écouter, mais uniquement si nous gardions profil bas et ne fanfaronnions pas après. Je croisai le regard de Dora qui avec ses lèvres forma les mots : "_Trop_ _cool_."

Je repris le fil de la conversation. C'était McGonagall qui parlait, interrompant les bavardages sur le nom du groupe.

- Nous n'allons pas nous étendre là-dessus, coupa McGonagall. Le nom est adopté. Le lieu, maintenant.

- Ma demeure vous reste ouverte pour quand vous voudrez, assura Dedalus Diggle.

- C'est très gentil à vous, Dedalus, le remercia une voix inconnue, mais cependant ne serait-il pas préférable de choisir un lieu moins... à découvert ? Je veux dire, nous sommes entourés ici de moldus, et...

- Nous voyons très bien ce que vous voulez dire, Edward, l'interrompit McGonagall. Quelqu'un d'autre alors a-t-il un endroit à proposer ?

- Molly et moi serions ravis de vous recevoir mais notre nouvelle maison, bien qu'à l'écart de la population, risque d'être un peu étroite pour loger tant de monde, dit Arthur Weasley.

Beaucoup de personnes dirent que cela les concernait également.

- Eh bien... se fit entendre la voix de mon père, ma femme et moi serions honorés de proposer à l'ordre du Phénix notre maison pour l'aider à s'organiser, si la présence de mes deux filles ne vous dérange pas... notre maison est à Paddington, pour ceux qui connaissent, pas au cœur de Londres mais pas non plus trop loin en cas de besoin...

- De toutes façons, à partir du moment où tous ici pouvons transplaner... fit remarquer Mrs McKinnon.

- Et votre maison est-elle dans la ville, ou à l'extérieur ? demanda M. Potter à mon père.

- Elle est placée aux abords de la ville, là où commence une forêt. Je pense que chercher un QG – car c'est bien d'un QG dont nous parlons, n'est-ce pas ? - trop caché, au milieux de la broussaille ou du désert, ne serait pas une bonne idée car c'est là qu'il paraîtrait le plus évident qu'il puisse être... mais à la lisière de la forêt, dans la petite clairière où nous vivons, cela pourrait n'être pas mal du tout.

J'étais contente qu'il ait proposé chez nous pour le quartier général. En partageant notre maison, notre famille ferait déjà beaucoup pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Et puis nous pourrions nous tenir au courant... du moins, l'été.

- Cela me paraît bien adapté, en effet, approuva le professeur Flitwick.

- Il y a tout de même la présence des deux fillettes, fit observer un homme qui avait déjà parlé tout à l'heure.

- Les fillettes en question seront à Hogwarts la plus grande partie de l'année, Edward, lui signala McGonagall.

- Et en cas de besoin, nous pourrons les faire venir à la maison, l'été ou à Noël, pendant que l'Ordre vaque à ses occupations chez Ted, proposa Mrs Potter.

J'échangeai un sourire avec James, qui était à ma hauteur.

- Cela peut en effet très bien s'arranger, approuva mon père.

- Si cela convient à tout le monde, alors, nous accepterons la votre proposition avec joie, dit Dumbledore à mon père, dans la mesure, ajouta-t-il, où cela reste un arrangement provisoire.

- Comment allons-nous protéger l'endroit ? interrogea M. Longbottom, dont la voix se faisait entendre pour la première fois.

- Nous pourrions utiliser des codes, proposa quelqu'un.

- Un sortilège de Désillusion, dit le dénommé Edward.

- Il ne s'agit pas de lancer des idées en l'air, Edward, déclara McGonagall sèchement. Il faut trouver quelque chose de sérieux.

- Je connais un tas de charmes et sortilèges qui pourraient nous être très utiles, déclara Flitwick. Néanmoins, la protection maximale est celle que nous assurerait le sortilège Fidelitas.

- C'est bien ce à quoi je pensais, approuva Dumbledore.

- Qui donc serait le gardien du secret, dans ce cas ? demanda M. Potter

- Moi, dit simplement Dumbledore.

Le reste des sorciers approuvèrent.

- Est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas, par mesure de prévention, tous signer quelques papiers plus ou moins officiels ? demanda le dénommé Edward. Afin d'être sûr que tous ceux qui sont ici et qui ont assisté à cette réunion savent bien à quoi ils s'engagent et ne soient pas tenter d'aller divulguer quoi que ce soit, bien entendu.

- Edward, je pense que si le professeur Dumbledore à convié ici ces personnes, répliqua McGonagall d'un ton cassant, c'est qu'il avait parfaitement confiance en chacune d'elles. Et si nous-même avons tous confiance en le professeur Dumbledore, nous devrions nous fier entièrement à son jugement, c'est pourquoi toute « mesure de prévention » me paraît totalement superflue.

- J'ai en effet pleinement confiance en chacun de vous, tempéra Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Mais si le fait d'avoir une certaine garantie, par des éléments officiels, vous rassure et vous conforte dans votre décision, alors signons ces papiers dont vous parliez à l'instant, Edward."

Un bruit de fond se fit entendre tandis que les sorciers allaient signer les parchemins. Mes mains commençaient à être douloureuses, malgré le sortilège qu'avait lancé James. Cette position n'était pas vraiment confortable et la conversation commençait à traîner.

Quand tout le monde se fut à peu près rassit, Dumbledore parla à nouveau :

« Bien, maintenant seulement, occupons-nous de la répartition des tâches.

- Je peux essayer d'en savoir un maximum sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, proposa une voix, sa position actuelle, ses nouveaux partisans, ce genre de choses.

- Il en faudrait un bon groupe affectés à cette mission, Benjamin, dit Mrs McKinnon, histoire d'éviter les fausses pistes, pour commencer. Si cela convient à tout le monde, j'en ferai partie.

- Je veux bien en être aussi, fit M. Longbottom.

- Très bien, acquiesça Dumbledore.

- Pour ma part, je pourrai utiliser ma position à la Gazette pour préparer les gens, leur annoncer... proposa un inconnu.

- C'est dangereux, Stuart, vous risqueriez plus que votre boulot pour cela. Vos articles sont signés... s'interposa Fabian Prewett.

- Certes, mais ces papiers qui viennent de passer entre nos mains le sont aussi, non ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend effectivement du pouvoir, nous serons tous des opposants à découvert. Autant que cela serve à quelque chose.

- Bravo, mon gars, approuva Maugrey. Ca, c'est un bel état d'esprit. »

A ce moment-là, une voix, très inattendue, surgit, non pas de l'intérieur de l'appartement, mais de derrière nous.

« Les jeunes ! Descendez immédiatement ! N'a-t-on pas idée de grimper comme ça si haut ? Vous allez vous tuer ! Allez, descendez !

Et ça, murmura Sirius à James, c'est pourquoi _Levicorpus_ aurait été une très, très mauvaise idée. »

James haussa les épaules. Une vieille moldue nous regardait depuis le bas de l'immeuble, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Nous n'avions aucune envie de descendre, mais un coup d'oeil entre nous fit passer le message qu'il valait mieux obéir car sa voix stridente qui continuait de monologuer aurait vraiment risqué de ne faire repérer, non seulement par tout le voisinage alentour, mais en plus par les nouveaux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Nous descendîmes donc en silence et arrivâmes en bas, où la vieille nous sermonna pendant un bon quart d'heure. James et Sirius jouèrent les indifférents, finissant carrément par partir, mais Adam, Dora et moi n'étions pas de la même trempe et nous écoutâmes jusqu'au bout ses remontrances. Cependant, une fois qu'elle eut finit et qu'elle nous tourna le dos pour retourner chez elle, Adam sortit sa baguette et murmura :

« Glisseo. »

Le soulier de la vieille dame fit une glissade pareille à un ski dans la neige, et sa chute fut monumentale. Dora et lui éclatèrent de rire, mais pas moi : elle s'était quand même fait mal. Tandis qu'ils allaient rejoindre les deux autres, je m'avançai, proposa mon aide à la vieille dame pour se relever, et la reconduisit jusque chez elle alors qu'elle rouspétait.

Les autres se moquèrent de moi quand ils virent ce que j'étais en train de faire, mais j'étais contente d'avoir rempli mon devoir de citoyenne. Décidément, j'étais incapable de rire de la méchanceté gratuite.


	2. Septembre

**SEPTEMBRE**

Enfin, Septembre arriva. Comme toujours, le moment de me séparer de mes parents fut difficile. Mais c'était infiniment moins dur de les quitter depuis que Dora montait dans le Hogwarts Express avec moi... Dans le train, nous réservâmes un compartiment avant qu'ils ne fussent tous pris. Ceux qui voudraient s'asseoir avec nous viendraient !

Nous restâmes seules une demi-heure, à bavarder et rire à n'en plus finir, avant que Elisabeth, une amie de Dora, ne vienne nous rejoindre. Elles firent beaucoup d'apartés, toutes les deux, et quand je fus lasse de regarder deux filles de treize ans chuchoter entre elles, je pris un roman et m'y plongeai. Finalement, Elisabeth dû s'en aller et elle se heurta en sortant à Estrella, qui venait me voir. Reposant mon bouquin, j'accueillis mon amie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Nous discutâmes avec enthousiasme de nos vacances, mais ce fut surtout elle qui parla – les moments les plus importants de mon été étant placés sous le sceau du secret. Mais après l'avoir écoutée parler pendant une heure des multiples petits amis qu'elle avait collectionnés durant ces deux mois, et à sans cesse me demander ce que moi, j'avais bien pu faire d'intéressant, et étant à cours d'inspiration, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper que j'avais passé une après-midi avec James Potter et Sirius Black.

Sa réaction, du genre : « Ohmondieumondieumondieu, Gina ! Tu m'as laissée parler sans mentionner ça dés le début ? Raconte-moi tout, en détail ! » fut celle à laquelle je m'étais attendue, et ma fierté bien féminine put enfin s'exprimer tandis que je racontai en enjolivant les détails les moins importants et glissant sur les capitaux. Bien entendu, je lui racontai surtout ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Tout fière de mon petit effet, je tournai la tête avec humilité tandis qu'elle me répétait la chance que j'avais eue, et croisai le regard de Dora qui visiblement était fâchée que j'aie pu évoquer, même en cachant toute la partie importante l'histoire, l'après-midi où grâce à la confiance de notre père nous avions pu assister à la création de l'Ordre du Phénix. Prenant conscience du risque que je prenais, je me tus, laissant Estrella parler pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Le voyage me parut interminable. Quand nous descendîmes du train, Dora ne m'adressa pas un mot. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise. Je ressentais le besoin urgent de parler avec Frank. Sur le quai de la gare, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds – pourquoi n'étais-je pas plus grande ? - et poussai quelques élèves dans l'espoir de trouver mon meilleur ami. Mais pas de Frank à l'horizon.

Je me dirigeai vers les calèches en traînant des pieds. Il me sembla entendre quelqu'un crier mon nom ; je levai la tête, et eut un haut-le-coeur. Devant moi, attelé à la calèche, se tenait une espèce de cheval squelettique, avec des ailes, et la peau noire à moitié translucide. La créature n'était vraiment pas belle, et ses yeux blancs me glaçaient sur place. Que faisaient-ils là ? D'habitude, les calèches avançaient toutes seules...

Puis je me rappelai des histoires d'horreur que j'avais empruntées à la bibliothèque de l'école en troisième année. C'étaient des Sombrals. L'évidence s'imposa à moi comme un coup de marteau dans le crâne. Bien sûr que les calèches n'avançaient pas toutes seules ! Elles étaient tirées par des Sombrals, ces créatures qui m'avaient été invisibles auparavant car seuls pouvaient les voir ceux qui avaient vu quelqu'un mourir...

Et j'en faisais partie à présent. Un frisson me parcourut : je ne m'étais pas représenté les choses comme ça. J'avais passé la barrière, et maintenant faisais partie du clan de "ceux qui ont déjà vu la Mort"...

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me tomber dessus, et je fus à la fois aveuglée et étouffée par une masse de... cheveux ? Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de la personne pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Lily.

Ma bouche se fendit d'un large sourire. Elle était une des personne que j'avais le plus hâte de retrouver à Hogwarts. Lily Evans était la préfète-en-chef des Gryffindors. En septième année, c'était un jeune fille très intelligente et appréciée de presque tout le monde, adolescents comme professeurs. Il s'agissait d'une des rares personnes qui, dans mon entourage, m'écoutaient parler à mon tour quand j'en avais besoin. Je l'avais connue au début car elle avait agit comme une sorte de "marraine" pour moi à mon entrée à Hogwarts, à une époque où je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis et où j'étais un peu perdue. Elle m'avait directement repérée et avait discuté avec moi pendant une heure, je crois. Elle avait le don de repérer les personnes qui avaient besoin d'elle. Ce rapport de protectrice-protégée avait duré pendant mes trois premières années à l'école, mais à quinze ans les différences d'âge comptaient moins. L'année précédente elle n'avait pas hésité à, elle aussi, me faire part de ses états d'âme quand elle en avait besoin, et je savais que notre amitié allait désormais dans les deux sens.

« Gina ! Comment vas-tu ?

A... à peu près bien, répondis-je, encore sous le choc de l'impact.

Tu es toute belle ! L'été t'a vraiment fait du bien...

Et toi alors, regarde-moi ce bronzage ! C'était comment, la Côte d'Azur ?

Absolument magnifique, il faudra à tout pris que je t'emmène en France, c'est un pays fantastique... »

Bras-dessus-bras-dessous, nous continuâmes d'échanger les commentaires et les récits qui s'imposaient à un retour de vacances, et il fallut que mon regard se pose à nouveau sur une des créatures pour que je me souvienne de leur présence.

« Quel triste sort que le leur, pensais-je avec un brin de pitié à leur égard. Sans l'avoir désiré, elles sont comme une allégorie de la mort pour nous, les sorciers, et les seules personnes ou presque avec qui elles auront des contacts sont ceux qui auront vu d'autres mourir et ne peuvent les regarder qu'avec tristesse... et de plus, songeais-je en montant dans une calèche, ils ne doivent pas être très nombreux... »

Une pensée froide et désagréable me vint alors à l'esprit. Je ne savais rien des personnes qui m'entouraient. Si cela se trouvait, nous étions beaucoup plus nombreux que je ne le croyais à avoir regardé la Mort en face...

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer. Assise entre Lily et Frank, que j'avais fini par retrouver, je respirais enfin. Dora avait beau s'être assise loin de moi, j'étais entourée de gens dont la présence m'était vraiment bénéfique, et de retour au château. Hogwarts n'était pas simplement notre école, c'était une sorte de deuxième maison puisque j'y passais plus de deux cent jours sur trois cent soixante-cinq depuis quatre ans. C'était là que je pouvais faire de la magie, c'était là que je pouvais aller à la bibliothèque, c'était là que se trouvaient ma sœur, mes amis.

Toutes les coutumes, les traditions de l'école commençaient à agir sur moi comme avec une future nostalgie. Je faisais maintenant partie des "grands", de ceux à qui il restait peu d'années avant d'être enfin majeur, et finalement de quitter l'école.

Je savais avec certitude que ces moments-là me manqueraient particulièrement, le train, l'arrivée en calèche, la cérémonie de répartition, avec les petits de première années plus ou moins trempés selon les années qui entrent dans le hall, la chanson du Sorting Hat, puis le discours de Dumbledore, le festin, les plats apparaissant comme par magie...

C'étaient des moments inoubliables, chaque année les mêmes, chaque année différents.

La Grande Salle était une pièce immense comme l'indiquait son nom, magnifique, avec des murs dorés, des tables en bois très longues recouverte pour l'occasion de nappes blanches, et un plafond qui l'avait rendue célèbre dans tout l'Angleterre : il projetait comme une sorte de prolongement du ciel, s'adaptant toujours au temps qu'il faisait dehors ; ce soir-là, quelques goutte de pluie tombaient – qui, bien sûr, comme c'était un plafond enchanté, ne nous atteignaient pas – mais le ciel n'était pas couvert, ce qui faisait que l'on pouvait contempler à loisir les étoiles... et les chandelles qui y étaient suspendues flottaient, comme toujours, à mi-chemin entre nos têtes et le plafond...

Peut-être étais-ce le décor qui faisait la magie de la salle, ou peut-être étaient-ce les exclamations enthousiastes des retrouvailles qu'on entendait résonner de part et d'autre de la pièce...

Mais déjà McGonagall faisait entrer le groupe des première années, serrés les uns contre les autres, qui regardaient autour d'eux de ce regard presque traditionnel des petits nouveaux, cet air à la fois effrayé et impressionné qui nous faisait toujours rire car tous ici, nous nous souvenions très bien avoir été pareils, le jour de notre arrivée à Hogwarts. McGonagall les fit attendre debout, alla s'asseoir. Le Sorting Hat, posé sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs, ouvrit alors la fente qui lui servait de bouche, et entama la chanson de cette année :

_A croiser votre regard étonné on sent_

_Que d'entendre discourir un chapeau pensant_

_N'est pas un fait banal qui a lieu tous les jours ;_

_Mais cette année, c'est Hogwarts qui vous dit "Bonjour !"_

_Et avec tout ce que vous apprendrez ici_

_Vous verrez, tout est possible en matière de magie_

_Le rôle qui est le mien consiste simplement_

_A vous répartir aux quatre coins de la salle_

_Si vous êtes prêts, commençons dés maintenant_

_Ensemble la répartition septembrale._

_Seuls ceux qui ont le courage véritable_

_Et la témérité sans tache des héros_

_Seront en ce cas par moi jugés valables_

_De ces vaillants Gryffindors entrer dans l'enclos_

_Des rusés, Slytherin sera la maison,_

_Celle qui accueille avec joie les malins_

_Et tous ceux qui savent parvenir à leurs fins,_

_Celle-là, tous les malicieux la rejoindront_

_A Ravenclaw iront ceux qui ont l'intelligence_

_Leur permettant de bien se démarquer du lot_

_Ceux qui en presque tout pourraient trouver un sens_

_Qui poussent loin leur esprit, usent de leur cerveau_

_Et si vous ne vous reconnaissez nulle part_

_N'ayez crainte ! Vous aurez votre part_

_Hufflepuff deviendra alors votre foyer_

_Et votre loyauté y sera saluée._

_Chacun a laissé une marque dans l'Histoire_

_De Rowena Ravenclaw et Godric Gryffindor_

_A Helga Hofflepuff ou Salazar Slytherin_

_Et c'est à vous de laisser la vôtre à présent_

_Comment ? En travaillant dur, encore et encore_

_Et le jour où, votre propre chemin suivant_

_Vous quitterez Hogwarts la tête bien remplie_

_Vous verrez combien il sera édifiant_

_D'être enfin devenu un sorcier accompli._

_Cependant, pour cette année, une mise en garde : _

_Gardez la tête froide et bien sur vos épaules_

_En ces temps qui s'annoncent chacun aura son rôle ; _

_Ici, à Hogwarts, vous êtes en sauvegarde – _

_Mais dehors faites attention : l'orage gronde._

_Surtout restez unis malgré vos différences,_

_Qu'elles puissent être pour vous une force féconde._

_Et à présent, que la répartition commence !_

Des applaudissements retentirent de toutes part. J'y joignis les miens, les sourcils froncés.

« Il est un peu parti dans un délire, le Sorting Hat, cette année, non ? commenta Frank avec légèreté.

Ouais... acquiesçais-je.

Lily baissa la tête vers moi, tandis que Abiven, Christopher était appelée par McGonagall et montait sur le tabouret enfiler le chapeau.

De quoi parlait-il ? demanda-t-elle. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'arrête à "un sorcier accompli", ça tombait bien comme fin... Pourquoi a-t-il éprouvé le besoin de nous mettre en garde ?

Je ne sais pas », mentis-je.

Un foule de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Le Sorting Hat était-il au courant du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Combien de gens ici le savaient ? Fallait-il divulguer la nouvelle, pour que les élèves sachent de quoi ils devaient se protéger ? Ou au contraire garder le secret ?

Et si jamais _j'étais_ supposée garder le secret, pouvais-je le confier à Frank et Lily ? Nous étions quelques adolescents, après tout, à être au courant, James, Sirius, Dora, Adam... pourquoi pas mes deux amis, qui, je le savais, ne le diraient à personne ?

Et si je me fourvoyais complètement ? Si l'avertissement du chapeau n'avait rien à voir avec cela ? Mais dans ce cas, que cela pourait-il concerner, alors, si ce n'est le retour du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? C'était tout de même peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose... Je décidai d'en avoir le coeur net.

« Si nous posions la question à Sir Nicholas ? proposais-je à Lily. Peut-être a-t-il déjà fait des avertissements semblables auparavant ?

Sir Nicholas était le fantôme de Gryffindor. Il avait été décapité à coups de hache il y avait de cela quatre cents ans, il était d'ailleurs célèbre pour avoir la gorge seulement aux trois-quarts tranchée, ayant rendu l'âme avant que le travail de son bourreau ne soit achevé, ce qui l'empêchait de rejoindre le club des Chasseurs sans Tête comme il l'aurait tant souhaité.

En tous cas, répondit Lily, c'est certain que ce n'est pas arrivé depuis que je suis à Hogwarts... tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée. Nick ! appela-t-elle.

Le fantôme, qui nous aimait beaucoup, toutes les deux, tourna sa célèbre tête et se dirigea dans notre direction. Scott McIntosh fut envoyé Gryffindor, nous applaudîmes donc son arrivée à notre table.

Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles... Lily, Reginado...

Ah, sir Nicholas, le coupais-je en souriant au moment où Lola O'Wen devenait une Slytherin, je vous ai prévenu que si vous m'appelez ainsi, je _vous_ appellerai "Nick-quasi-sans-tête", comme tout le monde !...

Il rit. J'avais un don naturel pour charmer les adultes et il m'était très utile dans des moments comme celui-là, où je voulais obtenir quelque chose d'eux – de plus, le fantôme de Gryffondor était une de mes "victimes" les plus apprivoisées...

Vous avez raison, ma chère amie, dit-il, appelons-nous par nos vrais noms. Charmante répartition, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, sir Nicholas, acquiesçais-je. Nous désirerions juste savoir... à propos de l'avertissement que nous a prodigué le Sorting Hat... a-t-il déjà ajouté ce genre de post-scriptum à son discours auparavant ?

Hé bien... votre sœur vient juste de me poser la question, ainsi que deux autres élèves de quatrième année. C'est normal, les élèves sont toujours surpris. Le Choixpeau magique a fait des avertissements comme cela quelques fois, rarement certes, mais cela est arrivé quand il estimait que l'école était en danger - Il me semble, une fois ou deux, lorsque Grindelwald était au sommet de sa gloire – bien qu'il soit de notoriété publique qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à passer la frontière de la Grande-Bretagne, avec Dumbledore aux aguets...

Grindelwald était le sorcier qui détenait le record du plus puissant mage noir de l'Histoire, du moins pour l'instant. Dumbledore l'avait vaincu au cours d'un duel historique, bien avant ma naissance, et il était aujourd'hui en prison.

Plus aucun doute n'était possible, c'était bien sur l'ascension de Voldemort que portait d'avertissement. George Ree enfila le Sorting Hat, qui cria aussitôt "Hufflepuff !". Sir Nicholas applaudit pendant très longtemps, et nous dûmes attendre patiemment qu'il ait terminé.

Qu'étais-je en train de dire ? demanda-t-il. Ah, oui, l'avertissement. Ne vous en faites pas trop, jeunes filles. Le Sorting Hat a de fâcheuses tendances à la paranoïa – il suffit de discuter quelques minutes avec lui – bien sûr, je veux dire on ne peut pas trop exiger de lui, c'est tout de même un chapeau – bien que remarquablement intelligent, il faut le reconnaître..."

Je ne perdis même pas mon temps à écouter son babillage. Les questions remontaient à mon cerveau. Il allait falloir que j'en parle à Dora – si seulement elle avait été à côté de moi... Ou alors, James et Sirius ? Ou même McGonagall ?... Je m'aperçus de la présence d'Adam dans ma diagonale droite, il m'aurait été facile de me pencher discrètement... Mais bien sûr, on ne discutait pas d'un sujet pareil au milieu d'une table de banquet avec tant de monde autour ! C'était beaucoup trop imprudent...

J'allais donc me taire jusqu'à saisir la bonne occasion pour leur en parler. C'était ce que j'avais de mieux à faire, me sembla-t-il.

Au moment où je levai les yeux pour accorder un peu d'attention à la cérémonie, je m'aperçus que tous les première années avaient été répartis et que McGonagall était en train d'emporter le tabouret. Alors Dumbledore se leva :

« Histoire de modifier la routine annuelle, j'avais eu l'intention de faire mon discours avant de manger, cette année, mais mon estomac proteste tellement bruyamment contre mon plan pourtant si brillant que je crains de perdre l'estime de mes chers collègues assis à mes côtés, alors je me dois donc d'y renoncer piteusement... Bon appétit à tous ! »

En l'écoutant prononcer ces mots, je me rendis compte que je mourais de faim moi aussi, mais déjà les plats en or posés sur la table se garnissaient alors à en déborder... Des exclamations de joie s'échappant de toutes les gorges, la salle entière se servit et vida les plats jusqu'au dernier grain de riz. Tandis que je parlais métamorphose avec Frank, repoussant toutes mes angoisses dans un coin de ma tête, mes camarades menaient leur lutte acharnée contre les ragoûts, les steaks, les pommes de terre. Cependant, le premier combat achevé, les desserts arrivèrent, tous plus excellents les uns que les autres, et petit à petit les élèves finirent par capituler, et s'écrouler, en heureux vaincus, contre les dossiers de leurs chaises, remplis et repus.

Le directeur se leva alors une seconde fois, les professeurs faisant tinter leurs verres pour éteindre les quelques murmures qui persistaient dans la salle.

« Maintenant que nous avons satisfait nos ventres beaucoup moins vides à présent, j'ai de nouvelles informations à vous faire parvenir cette année. Tout d'abord, permettez-moi d'accueillir le professeur Drawhn, qui prendra le relais de Mrs Slightless pour vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du Mal ! »

Des applaudissements tièdes retentirent. Tous les esprits étaient tournés vers la même chose : qu'était-il advenu de Mrs Slightless ?

Il s'agissait d'un professeur que personne n'aimait beaucoup, du genre un peu faiblarde et dépourvue de toute autorité, et qui, bien que sans aucun doute très douée, était incapable d'aligner deux phrases sans devoir trépigner sur place pitoyablement parce que personne ne l'écoutait – néanmoins elle enseignait à Hogwarts depuis une dizaine d'années, et son départ soudain et sans raison ne laissait personne indifférent. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver ?...

Le professeur Drawhn se leva, le visage figé, et son regard perçant parcourut la salle. Finalement, sa bouche se tordit en un fin sourire et il se rassit. Les élèves cessèrent d'applaudir.

« Ensuite, annonça le professeur Dumbledore à l'assemblée, je vous annonce que la saison de Quidditch commence tôt cette année, les capitaines des équipes de chaque maisons se répartiront les jours de la semaine qui suit pour leurs essais. »

Les élèves, applaudirent avec bien plus de chaleur, bien qu'il n'y ait en fait aucune raison d'applaudir ; certains même se levèrent de leur chaise pour crier le nom de leur capitaine – et c'était, sans aucun doute, le nom de "Potter !" qu'on entendait le plus résonner contre la paroi de la salle.

« A présent, continua le directeur, je vais vous demander vous rasseoir. Je pense, dit-il en nous toisant chacun notre tour, avec beaucoup d'attention, qu'il est de mon devoir de vous transmettre une information de la plus haute importance. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de ne pas bouger, de m'écouter attentivement, parce que peu de sorciers vous auraient estimés comme moi assez grands pour se voir annoncer une telle nouvelle. Celui qui se fait aujourd'hui appeler Lord Voldemort est de retour. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gigoter sur ma chaise pour voir la réaction des élèves. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla, ni ne bougea. Tous regardaient, fascinés, le vieil homme aux longs cheveux argentés leur annoncer la nouvelle qui allait peut-être être la plus catastrophique de l'Histoire.

« Il a vécu ici, il y a quelques années, dit Dumbledore. Au commencement de son ascension, il a quitté le pays. Mais vous le connaissiez déjà. Vous en parliez déjà. Même loin d'ici, il était une notoriété. Aujourd'hui, il est de retour en Grande-Bretagne, et je vous supplie de faire attention. C'est un sorcier déjà extrêmement puissant qui prend du pouvoir de jour en jour. En ce moment même, il rallie des personnes. Des foyers seront détruit, des familles brisées, si Lord Voldemort prend le pouvoir.

"Le Sorting Hat vous a donné un avertissement très pertinent. Restez unis. Ne laissez pas vos différences agir comme une barrière entre vous, mais utilisez-les comme une force. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains, dans cette pièce, qui méritent d'avoir une vie longue, remplie et heureuse – alors au nom de cela, je vous en prie, prenez soin les uns des autres. Merci. »

Il s'assit. Personne n'applaudit.

Je restais coite, interdite. Avait-il le droit de faire ça ?

Je me repris mentalement. Bien sûr qu'il en avait le droit, c'était Dumbledore, il était à la tête des combattants. C'était lui, le leader. Le dirigeant suprême, à Hogwarts, et dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Nul doute qu'il allait être beaucoup critiqué pour nous avoir dit la vérité, mais cet homme avait prouvé depuis longtemps qu'il pouvait faire face à toutes les confrontations possibles.

La salle resta plongée dans le silence un long moment. Tout le monde était sous la choc.

Je hochai la tête. A ma droite, Lily avait baissé la tête, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage. A ma gauche, Frank regardait Dumbledore. Le directeur, les mains jointes sur son menton, regardait son verre avec l'air d'y voir beaucoup de choses.

Mon œil parcouru alors la table des Gryffindor, et intercepta par hasard celui de Sirius. Un léger sourire, invisible aux autres qu'à moi, retroussa ses lèvres.

"Il l'a fait", firent ses lèvres.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire légèrement, moi aussi.

Dumbledore se leva, pour la énième fois de la soirée. Son visage grave avait laissé place à l'habituelle expression enjouée qu'il arborait le jour de la rentrée.

« Et maintenant, déclara-t-il, allez tous vous couchez ! Vous ne voudriez pas être fatigués demain pour votre premier jour de classe, tout de même... Bonne nuit ! »

Les chaises raclèrent le sol, et Lily releva son visage. Elle me regarda un instant avec intensité.

« Alors, ça y est, dit-elle. C'est arrivé. »

Je hochai le menton. Oui, c'était arrivé. Il ne restait plus qu'à se battre et espérer.

Lily sortit de la Grande Salle avec une amie blonde à elle. Frank se retourna alors vers moi. En le contemplant de face, je réalisai soudain quelque chose.

« Hé ! fis-je. Mais tu étais au courant, toi, puisque...

Mon père était à la réunion. Évidemment. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vue, avec ta sœur.

Alors, tu sais quelque chose ?

Ben non, à ton avis, il n'a rien dit devant moi... mais toi, tu y étais, pas vrai ? J'avais hâte de te voir pour en parler.

Ils nous ont virées dehors dés que la réunion a commencé, tu penses.

Je m'y attendais. Bon, en ce cas... un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il va falloir tout découvrir pas nous-mêmes, pas vrai ? »

J'acquiesçai, gagnée par sa bonne humeur, et nous nous rendîmes à la salle commune des Gryffindors.

J'allais retrouver la Grosse dame, la cheminée, mon lit, mon oreiller.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait beau, en ce moment même, se trouver sur la même terre que nous, pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas de quoi pleurer sur notre sort. Contrairement aux familles qui peut-être étaient détruite au même instant, nous étions à l'abri.

Le mois de septembre passa comme tous les mois de septembre, à la fois lentement et très rapidement. Mes professeurs nous bassinèrent avec nos BUSEs (Brevet Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire) dés le premier jour de classe, en nous expliquant pourquoi cette année serait bien plus importante pour nous que toutes les autres.

Je n'avais jamais été une élève brillante, mais arrivant toujours à satisfaire mes professeurs, je cumulai dés le début de l'année les E (_Efforts Exceptionnels_) et n'arrivai pas à arracher le moindre O (_Optimal_).

Mais j'étais plus distraite dans mon travail. Je parlais beaucoup avec Dora, assises en tailleurs sur mon lit, recroquevillées dans un coin de la salle commune, à côté sur le banc dans la Grande Salle... l'expérience de cet été, la certitude qu'au moment où nous parlions les plus grands sorciers du pays se réunissaient chez nous, dans notre salon, nous laissaient rêveuses.

Je savais qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec le garde-chasse, mais je n'avais aucune idée du temps qu'elle passait avec lui. En fait, elle allait voir Hagrid, c'était son nom, presque tous les soirs après les cours.

Je fis donc moi aussi sa connaissance, bien qu'il n'eusse pas été un étranger pour moi auparavant. Mais sa très grande taille et sa carrure imposante, surmontées d'une barbe brune et de longs cheveux touffus, m'avaient toujours un peu impressionnée. Bien sûr, j'avais entendu dire que Dumbledore avait une foi inébranlable en Hagrid, et j'étais sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un brave homme ; Néanmoins, il parlait fort, était très maladroit, toujours à tout déranger partout où il allait, n'ayant aucun sens de ce qui se faisait ou pas... je n'avais jamais cherché plus que ça à le connaître, car il ne m'inspirait pas tellement, je devais l'avouer.

Cependant, amenée par le biais de Dora à passer plus de temps en sa présence, j'appris vraiment à connaître Hagrid, et je me rendis compte, caché derrière sa barbe et ses vagues allures de demi-géant, régnait un grand cœur. Je trouvai en lui quelqu'un d'attentionné, d'adorable, d'aimant, de fragile au fond. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour rectifier mon jugement premier, mais je reconnus mon erreur de bon cœur. Hagrid était vraiment quelqu'un qui gagnait à être connu. Il était tout simplement adorable.

Dora s'était bien entendue avec lui dés son premier jour à Hogwarts, où elle avait failli tomber de la barque qui menait les première année jusqu'au château. Hagrid et elle avaient beaucoup de points communs et ils se retrouvaient régulièrement dans la cabane du garde-chasse, autour d'une tasse de thé.

J'étais maintenant moi aussi invitée à ces petits goûters plus ou moins journaliers, du moins hebdomadaires, et en toute modestie, j'estimais y avoir à présent une part entière et bien définie. Dora racontait sa journée, critiquait ses professeurs du mieux qu'elle pouvait ; Hagrid complétait ses commentaires par des observations de son cru, lui-même étant "à moitié professeur" tandis que je tentais d'apaiser le jugement de Dora. Ensuite venait le moment où Hagrid nous exposait ses activités récentes, comme l'évolution de son potager, ou ce qu'il avait pu cuisiner, les créatures qu'il avait rencontrées dans la forêt... quant à moi, j'étais chargée de la troisième partie de nos conversations : je devais lancer un sujet de discussion entraînant soit les commérages peu glorieux, soit au contraire les débats passionnés. Généralement, je racontais une anecdote portant sur l'actualité de la Gazette du Sorcier, ou alors je choisissais une personne dont nous étudiions ensemble la personnalité pendant des heures – que ce soit un élève, le concierge, ou une célébrité, tout le monde aurait bien fini par y passer.

Incidemment, plus je devais passer du temps avec ma sœur, moins je devais en passer avec Estrella étant donné qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Je voyais donc mon amie pendant les cours communs avec les Ravenclaws, et notamment la divination où elle avait toujours les meilleures notes de la classe, ce qui était très pratique pour moi.

La divination était véritablement une matière qui ne me plaisait pas. Si de temps en temps je parvenais à distinguer quelque chose, je ne n'arrivais pas à me contenter d'une volute de fumée comme résultat après avoir passé plus d'une heure immobile à contempler ma boule de cristal. Estrella, en revanche, avait une capacité de concentration qui pouvait être incroyablement légère (comme lorsqu'Alice nous parlait de ses voisins moldus) mais dans certains cas exceptionnellement forte (notamment lorsque qu'elle essayait de voir dans les feuilles de thé). Ainsi ensemble, comme je m'appliquais à maîtriser la théorie et qu'elle avait vraiment un don pour la pratique, nous formions une super équipe de divination.

Estrella était en ce moment très impliquées dans la réalisation de sa "lubie de l'année". A chaque rentrée scolaire, elle s'inventait un projet délirant qu'elle se mettait au défi d'accomplir avant le mois de juin. Elle était persuadée qu'avoir une tâche à accomplir sur toute une année la faisait mûrir et constituait pour elle un excellent exercice mental.

Cette année, elle avait décidé qu'elle serait poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Pendant une semaine, j'allai au terrain tous les soirs la regarder s'entraîner. Je fis mes devoirs assise sur les gradins, profitant des dernières soirées tièdes et ensoleillées de l'été. Je l'encourageais quand elle commençait à flancher, ce qui arrivait vite car, malgré sa remarquable persévérance, elle avait tendance à être très exigeante avec elle-même. Je l'acclamais depuis mon petit siège. Elle n'était véritablement pas mauvaise – mais de là à être sélectionnée... il aurait fallu une grande chance.

J'étais son coach, en quelque sorte, malgré le fait que je n'y connaisse rien au Quidditch. Je lui avais fait un emploi du temps sportif, je m'occupais de vérifier son alimentation, je lui glissais des mots d'encouragement entre les cours. Je faisais ça de gaieté de cœur, parce que j'aimais l'idée de lui organiser un programme très sérieux à respecter pour l'aider à passe les tests. Elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à cette place. Et jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours réussi à relever le défi qu'elle se lançait avec ses "lubies de l'année".

Mais elle avait besoin de moi vraiment très souvent, et entre elle et Dora, je ne parvenais pas trouver du temps à passer avec mes autres amis – entre autres, Lily, Frank et Alice. Les trois me manquaient beaucoup. Estrella avait beau faire partie de notre "bande" à l'école, elle restait quelqu'un de solitaire et préférait passer du temps seule avec moi qu'à quatre... et comme c'était elle qui avait besoin de moi, je devais la faire passer avant mes autres amis...

Dora et Hagrid disaient que je me privais de la compagnie de trop de gens pour elle, que je lui servais simplement de suiveuse dévouée. Je savais bien entendu que ce n'était pas vrai et que Dora disait cela simplement parce qu'elles se détestaient : Estrella n'exigeait pas ma présence, mais la demandait simplement, et l'aider me faisait plaisir, même si cela impliquait des contraintes.

De toutes façons, cette situation n'était supposée durer qu'une semaine, puisque les sélections avaient lieu à la fin de la semaine.

Le matin de la sélection, Estrella fit grande impression quand elle entra, dans tous ses états, pas coiffée, débraillée et son balai à la main, dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. J'étais en train de discuter avec Alice pour une des premières fois depuis le début de l'année, quand elle me sauta dessus.

« Gina ! s'écria Estrella sans un bonjour, ni à Alice, ni à moi. Je ne vais jamais y arriver, je ne serai pas prise.

Bien sûr que si, répliquai-je aussitôt, tu as travaillé dur toute la semaine, et tous tes efforts porteront leurs fruits aujourd'hui.

Imagine, si je ne suis pas prise, comment je vais faire, je n'aurai pas pu relever mon défi de cette année ?

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

Et bien tu t'en trouveras un autre !

Estrella lui lança un regard glacé.

Tu sais bien que si je me trouve exprès des défis faciles à relever, tout le côté pédagogique n'aura plus aucun intérêt !

Ah, parce que ça en avait un ? intervint Dora, deux sièges plus loin.

Dora ! protestai-je.

Estrella poussa un soupir exaspéré, me pris par la main et m'entraîna avec elle. Je lui répétai tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, qu'elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, qu'elle n'avait aucun besoin de s'en faire, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas vraiment.

Nous nous rendîmes au terrain de Quidditch, où les essais commençaient déjà. Je m'assis sur les gradins, lui souriant du mieux que je pouvais, lui faisant des signes à chaque fois qu'elle levait un regard inquiet et désapointé dans ma direction.

« La pauvre ! » songeais-je « Elle y tient vraiment, à cette place dans l'équipe. Et personne n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi ni combien c'est important pour elle... »

Le capitaine de l'équipe, Scott Joplin, en septième année, batteur dans l'équipe de Ravenclaw, commença par des tours de terrain pour juger lequel des postulant avait la plus grande aisance de déplacement sur un balais, avant de chronométrer la vitesse. Estrella s'en tira plutôt bien, réalisant le troisième meilleur score des postulants.

Puis, il demanda aux postulants de faire des groupes de trois et et d'affronter un autre groupe, comme une reconstitution des vraies conditions du Quidditch – sauf qu'il n'y avait ni gardien, ni batteurs, ni Cognards, ni Vif d'or, ni attrapeur.

Ce fut l'équipe d'Estrella qui marqua le plus de buts, mais pas franchement grâce à elle. Elle avait beau bien voler, bien marquer, elle n'avait aucun sens de l'esprit d'équipe et quand elle le Souaffle se trouvait entre ses mains, elle se précipitait sur les anneaux, refusant de faire la passe – les deux-tiers du temps, les poursuiveurs adverses se ruaient sur elle et finissaient par intercepter le Souaffle. Je lui criais "Passe ! Passe !" mais par peur, probablement, que l'équipe adverse ne s'en empare, elle refusait de le lâcher ; ce qui avait l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle désirait, évidemment.

Au final, Joplin sélectionna ses trois poursuiveurs : le garçon et la fille qui étaient dans le groupe d'Estrella, et une fille qui jouait déjà dans l'équipe depuis l'année dernière.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Mon amie baissait les yeux, dont je pouvais deviner, même cachés derrière ses épais cheveux, qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre au fait que cette fois, elle n'avait pas réussi. En plus, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, toute la semaine, elle s'était entraînée pendant des heures, sans fatiguer, sans jamais s'avouer vaincue face à n'importe quelle difficulté, elle s'était vraiment battue.

Et d'ailleurs, ses efforts avaient mené à de bons résultats. Son travail n'avait pas mené à rien, mais son but n'était pas accompli...

Estrella, sans me laisser le temps de la rejoindre, s'était enfuie en courant, en prenant cependant le temps de jeter son balais par terre de façon à ce qu'il soit bien malmené. Je m'élançai à sa suite, mais ne parvins pas à la trouver. Au bout d'une demi-heure à la chercher, je me fis la réflexion qu'elle était probablement allée se jeter sur son lit en pleurant – ce qui lui ressemblait bien...

J'étais vraiment désemparée pour elle. Faire des efforts qui se révélaient vains au final était quelque chose que j'avais toujours appréhendé. Évidemment, certaines personne diraient que tout travail apportait quelque chose de bénéfique, même si l'on ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte sur le coup. Estrella, cependant, n'était pas du genre à philosopher et à apprendre à faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur ; elle ne voulait pas perdre, jamais s'avouer vaincue, rien de plus.

Moi aussi, son travail m'avait pesé. Je n'avais pas été qu'un témoin passif de son entraînement, je m'étais impliquée dedans. Cette place dans l'équipe m'importait beaucoup, même si elle n'était pas pour moi. Je pris alors résolument le chemin du terrain de Quidditch. J'étais réservée, discrète, mais pas non plus timide. J'allais tout faire pour qu'Estrella fasse partie de l'équipe.

La sélection n'était pas finie. Je m'assis donc patiemment sur les gradins et attendis qu'elle se termine. Les essais des batteurs terminés, ceux du gardien durèrent une bonne demi-heure encore. Finalement, l'équipe de Quidditch de Ravenclaw fut constituée. Je contemplais les visages des membres, tous heureux et fatigués, estimant toujours qu'il y manquait quelqu'un.

Joplin déclara que le résultat n'étais pas certain, que tout pouvait encore changer mais que provisoirement, l'équipe qui se tenait devant lui aurait toute les chances de faire gagner à Ravenclaw la coupe de Quidditch. Il fut applaudit et acclamé, et puis tout le monde se rendit dans les vestiaires.

Je descendis les gradins et rattrapai le capitaine.

"Scott ?" dis-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Il ne voyait probablement pas qui j'étais, et se demandait pourquoi je venais lui parler.

"Mon amie a postulé pour être poursuiveur et elle n'a pas été prise.

Et alors ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé.

Il faut qu'elle entre dans l'équipe, suppliai-je. Elle s'est tellement entraînée, c'est très important pour elle...

Il poussa un long soupir.

Écoute, nous représentons toute notre maison sur ce terrain. C'est plus qu'une partie que nous jouons, c'est l'honneur de Ravenclaw. Tu comprends ça ? Je dois prendre les meilleurs, tout simplement. C'est mon rôle. Et les affinités des uns et des autres, même les miennes, ne doivent pas jouer là-dedans.

Je le trouvai plutôt gentil, je m'étais attendue à un refus plus sec.

Tu as raison, approuvai-je. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle peut progresser, et être un très bon membre pour l'équipe. Tu verrais les progrès qu'elle a fait en une semaine...

Eh bien, elle n'a qu'à s'entraîner toute l'année, et elle sera prise l'an prochain !

Je n'allais pas lui expliquer cette histoire de "lubie de l'année", alors je décidai d'attaquer plus directement.

Il faut que ce soit cette année. Je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ait cette place ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire pour toi ?

Il me regarda bizarrement.

Tu me propose un marché ?

Exactement, acquiesçai-je. Je fais ce que tu veux et en échange Estrella entre dans l'équipe. Alors ?

Joplin fronça les sourcils pensivement. Il ne répondit rien pendant un temps, puis soudain murmura :

Eh bien...

Oui ? m'empressais-je de demander.

Tu es à Gryffondor, affirma-t-il en désignant l'insigne sur ma robe. Tu connais Remus Lupin ?

Ce mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

Oui...

Il est ami avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor... et cet imbécile m'a dit... et de plus, ses parents et les miens... enfin, bref, j'ai de très bonnes raisons de... disons-le clairement, déclara-t-il en me fixant intensément. J'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas rond chez ce mec. Ca fait deux ans que j'essaye de comprendre, et je n'ai que des théories pour l'instant... mais j'aimerais que quelqu'un à Gryffondor puisse mener l'enquête pour moi. D'autant plus que, si je ne m'abuse, ajouta-t-il, tu es la cousine d'un de ses meilleurs amis ?

Finalement, il voyait qui j'étais. Ma parenté avec la famille Black se révélait pour la première fois utile.

Oui, tout à fait, je le connais très bien...

J'enjolivai la réalité autant que je le pouvais. Il fallait qu'Estrella ait cette place. Même si je trouvais sa requête un peu étrange (après tout, si Remus était malade, cela ne concernait que lui), et que j'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il lui en voulait autant, car Remus Lupin était quelqu'un de gentil, du moins me semblait-il, j'étais décidée à accorder à ce garçon tout ce qu'il me demandait. A vrai dire, j'étais plutôt soulagée qu'il me demande de réaliser une enquête plutôt que de lui faire ses devoirs, violer le règlement pour son propre intérêt, ou tout autre chose de cet acabit.

Alors, demanda-t-il en tendant sa main, marché conclut ?

Et Estrella aura sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Il pinça les lèvres, car c'était un capitaine qui avait son honneur, mais hocha la tête.

Marché conclut », répondis-je.

Je serrai alors sa main tendue, le sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais dans la salle commune des Gryffindor, pour une fois assise sur un des trois fauteuils devant la cheminée convoités par tous les occupants de la salle commune (et occupés les trois quarts du temps par James, Sirius et Peter tandis que Remus s'installait généralement sur un accoudoir). J'étendis mes pieds vers le feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre, mes leçons sur mes genoux. Pendant ma révision, je bavardais tranquillement avec Lily. Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir de la retrouver.

Nous échangions nos avis sur le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Un sale bonhomme... toujours à s'en prendre à ceux qui viennent de familles moldues... il a donné une retenue à Sally pour avoir "perturbé la classe en faisant exprès de tousser". Par contre, tous les sang-purs ont le droit de bavarder autant qu'ils le veulent !

N'importe quoi... me répondait-elle. Tu sais qu'il m'a dit, après que j'aie raté mon sortilège, qu'après tout c'était normal, que _certaines_ _personnes_ n'étaient pas nées pour faire de la magie et qu'il fallait leur pardonner de ne pas y arriver parce qu'elles en étaient par nature incapables.

Sérieusement ?

Je te jure ! Devant tout la classe ! Il n'a pas mentionné le mot "né-Moldu", mais il l'avait sur le bout de la langue...

Qu'as-tu fait ?

Je ne savais pas si j'étais censée rire ou m'énerver. J'ai préféré ne rien dire, mais évidemment James Potter s'est levé de sa chaise pour répliquer à ma place. »

Je souris largement à l'évocation de cette anecdote. James était amoureux de Lily depuis leur première année à Hogwarts. Malgré tout le succès qu'il avait auprès des filles à Hogwarts, et de la même manière qu'il refusait de changer d'amis, il s'obstinait à aimer Lily de toutes ses forces.

Il prenait sa défense à longueur de temps, lui demandait de sortir avec lui au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines, la suivait partout, mais ne s'y prenait pas du tout de la bonne façon. Je me souvenais d'une fois, quand j'étais en troisième année et eux en cinquième, où en plein milieu du parc, devant tout le monde, il avait bombardé Severus Snape, qui à l'époque était un des meilleurs amis de Lily, de sortilèges, jusqu'à le faire léviter dans les airs en l'exposant au ridicule... Lily, furieuse, lui avait demandé de laisser Severus tranquille, mais James lui avait dit : « Seulement si tu veux bien sortir avec moi ». Évidemment, cette forme ridicule de chantage n'avait fait que renforcer le refus permanent de mon amie.

A chaque fois qu'elle passait, il prenait des airs de grand héros qu'elle ne supportait pas, s'ébouriffait les cheveux pour se donner l'air intéressant, méprisait les autres, faisait l'intéressant, se donnait en spectacle... Alors qu'il pouvait être un garçon très drôle par ailleurs, il se comportait de façon grotesque en sa présence, et Lily le considérait comme un "petit voyou arrogant", comme elle aimait bien le répéter. Ce petit jeu durait depuis tellement longtemps que pour tous les Gryffindor, il semblait inscrit définitivement dans les pierres de la salle commune.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? m'enquis en souriant.

Il lui a demandé si il fallait aussi pardonner aux vieux imbéciles qui tenaient des propos intolérants à leurs élèves d'être par nature incapables à enseigner correctement la Défense contre les Forces du mal.

J'éclatai de rire.

C'est ce qu'on appelle être direct, remarquai-je.

Lily poussa un soupir et, souriante, haussa les épaules.

C'est Potter, quoi. Drawhn a viré au cramoisi, et il s'est pris un nombre incalculable de retenues. Je me demande ce qu'il va lui faire faire.

Rien de trop grave, j'espère... avec ce prof, on ne sait pas jusqu'où ça peut aller...

La prochaine fois, au moins, il tiendra sa langue...

Je haussai un sourcil.

Tu y crois vraiment, toi ?

Non, avoua-t-elle en riant. Mais il cherchait vraiment les ennuis. Rien ne l'obligeait à répondre au prof, je suis désolée.

Lily, je veux bien reconnaître que sa manie d'enfreindre le règlement est... affligeante, mais en l'occurrence il a eu raison de le faire. Ce que t'a dit Drawhn n'est vraiment pas normal, et il faut bien que quelqu'un proteste.

Elle acquiesça.

Si Dumbledore savait ce qu'il disait aux élèves...

Personne ne peut donc lui dire ? demandais-je.

Je ne sais pas... en même temps, je vois mal quiconque ici arriver devant la gargouille de son bureau, pour aller parler au professeur Dumbledore.

McGonagall, alors ? Je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup...

Lily acquiesça.

On verra...

James, Sirius et Peter firent alors irruption, dans une entrée bruyante et théâtrale, dans la salle commune.

Dites-donc, vous nous avez pris nos fauteuils ! lança James.

Il n'y a pas marqué vos noms dessus à ce que je sache ? dit froidement Lily.

Ah, mais ces places nous ont été attribuées... par le temps... répondit Pettigrow dans un éclat d'un de ces rires niais qu'il pouvait partager avec les deux autres garçons.

C'était dans ces moments-là que je les aimais le moins. Lily haussa les sourcils d'un air méprisant devant aussi peu d'esprit.

Évidemment, les meilleures places, constata-t-elle avant de se remettre à travailler.

Les meilleures places pour les meilleurs, hein, Evans ! lança James.

Lily ne lui accorda même pas un regard, elle l'ignora superbement et continua d'écrire sur son parchemin.

Pourquoi Lupin n'est-il pas avec vous ? demandai-je en m'adressant tout particulièrement à Sirius car pour être franche, en ce moment-là c'était de loin lui que j'estimais le plus des trois.

Malade, répondit-il laconiquement.

Je me redressai. C'était le moment de m'informer.

Ah ? dis-je en essayant de prendre un ton détaché. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Maux de ventre... Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il sera sur pied sans doute après-demain.

Après-demain ? Mais Mme Pomfresh guérit les maux de ventre en un clin d'œil !

Ouais, mais il a vraiment l'air mal en point... il ne sortira pas de là avant après-demain, en tous cas, de sûr !

Et en attendant elle le garde à l'infirmerie ?

Probablement, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

Il allait falloir trouver un prétexte, et vite fait.

J'ai un message à lui transmettre d'urgence. Mais si tu dis qu'il est malade...

Oui, il vaut mieux ne pas aller le déranger, approuva Sirius.

Tu viens, Patmol ? l'apostropha James depuis le trou du portrait qui permettait de sortir de la salle commune. Si nos fauteuils sont pris, ça sert à rien de rester ici.

Sirius eut un sourire narquois mais alla quand même rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Vraiment, dit Lily tandis qu'ils sortaient. Il serait temps pour eux de grandir !

Une question me perturbait. Sirius, James et Peter étaient les meilleurs amis de Remus, les seuls vrais amis qu'il ait, d'ailleurs. J'étais sûre que s'il avait vraiment une maladie particulière, il leur en aurait parlé...

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'au moins une fois par mois Remus Lupin était malade. Il était de ces habitués de l'infirmerie qui gardaient un teint très pâle et des cernes violets tout au long de l'année. Généralement, il n'allait pas en cours un matin, passait une ou deux nuits à l'infirmerie et revenait parmi nous, avec l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude.

Des rumeurs circulaient sur lui depuis que je le connaissais. Certains, comme certainement Joplin, étaient très curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait. D'autres, comme moi, ne s'étaient jamais posé la question : certaines personnes étaient fragiles depuis la naissance, ce n'était pas extraordinaire.

Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais des gens faire des suppositions, voire essayer de mener l'enquête pour réussir à comprendre le "secret" de la maladie de Remus Lupin. Malheureusement pour eux, ils en avaient toujours été réduits à leurs hypothèses. C'était pourquoi je n'avais pas été vraiment surprise de la tâche que m'avait confié le capitaine de l'équipe de Ravenclaw.

Cette fois, c'était à moi de mener l'enquête, moi qui justement détestais m'immiscer dans la vie privée des gens sans leur accord. Cependant, je tenais à ce qu'Estrella ait sa place dans l'équipe, et le plus tôt possible. Les quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis les essais n'avaient pas été les meilleurs de sa vie ; elle ne mangeait presque plus, avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, et ne parlait plus à personne, même à moi. Bien qu'au fond je moi je considérais qu'elle en faisait un peu trop, je comprenais pourquoi elle tenait tant à cette place, et j'étais décidée à la faire revenir au plus vite à la vie telle que la vivait Estrella.

Je me demandais quelle pouvait être la raison qui avait pu pousser Scott Joplin à charger une cinquième année qu'il ne connaissait pas à enquêter sur Remus Lupin. Il était vrai que James et Sirius s'étaient attirés quelques ennemis au long de leurs années à Hogwarts et que ceux-là étaient souvent les premiers à faire des spéculations sur leurs amis étranges, Pettigrow et Lupin. Pour ma part, j'avais peur qu'une fois le "secret" découvert, Joplin ne retrourne tout contre Lupin et que cela fasse un scandale... le pauvre Remus n'avait rien à voir avec ça, et je n'avais pas envie de lui créer des ennuis... Je secouai ma tête, revenant à la réalité. Je ne devais pas laisser mes pensées s'égarer sur ce terrain-là, il fallait qu'Estrella mange à nouveau, rie à nouveau, parle à nouveau, vive à nouveau.

C'était comme ça.

Je me tournai alors vers Lily.

« Je reviens... lui annonçai-je. Je dois juste aller à la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre.

Dépêche-toi, on va bientôt aller dîner.

Je suis là dans quelques minutes... ne laisse personne me piquer le siège de James ! dis-je dans un sourire.

Elle rit.

Personne n'approchera du siège de James, promis... et surtout pas James lui-même !

Je pris mes affaires, sortis de la salle commune et courus jusqu'à... l'infirmerie, car je n'avais jamais eu l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque. Je m'étais souvenue juste à temps qu'une fille de Gryffondor, Helen, avec qui je m'entendais très bien, était tombée malade hier et m'avait demandé de prendre les cours pour elle. L'occasion était parfaite.

Je me rendis donc à l'infirmerie, lui apportant les notes que j'avais recopiées pour elle plus tôt dans la matinée, et lui racontant quelques anecdotes de la journée, notamment en cours de Soin aux Créatures magiques où le professeur avait essayé de nous faire rencontrer les centaures que nous étudiions en ce moment-même, et qui, après une longue marche dans la forêt interdite, s'étaient sentis très insultés d'être traités comme des « créatures magiques étudiés par les misérables élèves de l'école comme n'importe quel vulgaire Veracrasse ». Notre professeur s'était emporté devant leur refus, mais quelques ruades et paroles bien senties l'avaient vite fait changé d'avis, et nous avions dû courir pour retrouver la lisière de la forêt car les centaures étaient véritablement très mécontents...

Nous rîmes, nous passâmes un bon moment, j'étais décidée à amener le sujet en douceur.

Je lui demandai d'un ton très naturel :

« Alors, qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

J'ai lu, répondit-elle, et bavardé avec Ludovic Song, tu sais, de Ravenclaw... il était à l'infirmerie, lui aussi, mais il est sorti tout à l'heure. Maintenant je vais être toute seule...

Il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi dans l'infirmerie ?

Si, derrière ce paravent, il y a Remus Lupin, mais il ne nous entends pas ni ne peux parler, d'après Mme Pomfresh, tellement il est mal en point. Il n'a droit à aucune visite, c'est étrange.

Quand est-ce qu'il va sortir ?

Eh bien... Helen baissa la voix. Je trouve ça étrange. A tous ceux qui veulent venir le visiter, elle leur dit qu'il sera sur pied après-demain. Mais regarde-la... elle prépare ses affaires.

Il doit être trop malade pour le faire lui-même...

Oui, oui, ce n'est pas ça qui cloche. On dirait qu'il va s'en aller ce soir ou demain matin. Pourquoi empaqueter sa brosse à dents s'il va rester un jour de plus ? Et puis, une ou deux fois, elle lui a jeté un coup d'œil et lui a lancé : "Toi, tu va bientôt nous quitter, mon ami !"

J'ouvris de grands yeux horrifiés.

Comme s'il allait mourir ?

Helen éclata de rire.

Mais non ! Comme s'il allait partir de l'infirmerie. Elle dit souvent ça. Sauf que pour lui, ce n'est pas avec l'air soulagé de d'habitude. Je ne sais pas. En tous cas, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, demain je serai seule ici. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, m'ennuyer probablement ; mais j'aimerais tellement mieux...

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Cette histoire était louche. Sirius n'était probablement pas au courant du cas étrange lié à la maladie de Lupin car lui avait été persuadé comme tout le monde qu'il serait de retour le surlendemain.

Mais où allait donc Remus, si Mme Pomfresh était en train d'emballer ses affaires ? Ni en classe, ni à l'infirmerie... Si j'avais été Dora, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière le paravent, ce que je mourais d'envie de faire ; mais je respectai scrupuleusement les règles fixées par l'infirmière et m'en gardai bien.

En m'excusant, je pris congé de Helen, et retournai, de nouveau en courant, à la salle commune. Je me heurtai aux élèves qui en sortaient, dont Lily.

« J'ai défendu ton siège bec et ongle, me dit-elle d'un ton désolé, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Tu viens, on va manger !

J'arrive ! »

Je remontai dans le dortoir. Peut-être avais-je eu tort de penser toutes ces années que certaines personnes étaient fragiles et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Peut-être que finalement, ceux qui avaient raison étaient ceux qui pensaient vraiment que quelque chose n'allait pas rond chez Remus Lupin.

Tard dans la matinée suivante, j'étais assise à côté de Frank en prenant mon petit-déjeuner. Nous étions parmi les derniers, lui parce qu'il avait fait la grasse matinée, moi parce que je m'étais rendue à l'infirmerie une seconde fois. Je mourais d'envie de lui raconter ce que je m'étais engagée à faire, mais le malaise que j'éprouvais à l'idée de trahir le secret de Remus, si secret il y avait, me pesait trop et je ne pus dire un mot à propos de ce que j'avais découvert la veille.

Le matin même, j'étais allée rendre visite à Helen. Je n'avais pas de prétexte particulier, cette fois-là, mais quoique surprise elle avait été contente de me voir. Je lui avais demandé, jouant les fausses curieuses : « Alors, Lupin est toujours là ? », elle m'avait lancé un regard complice et m'avait avoué que rien n'avait changé derrière le paravent, mais qu'elle avait définitivement l'impression qu'il n'y avait personne derrière, tout simplement parce que Mme Pomfresh n'accordait pas un regard au lit qui s'y trouvait. Helen était sûre que le lit en question était vide, car jamais cette femme n'avait ignoré un malade. Elle était un peu sèche parfois, mais c'était la meilleure infirmière qui soit. Néanmoins, ainsi je l'avais fait remarquer, elle était tellement maniaque que s'il n'y avait effectivement personne derrière le paravent, elle l'aurai probablement rangé aussitôt. Helen avait largement approuvé ma remarque, mais voyant qu'elle commençait à se lasser un peu du sujet, je m'étais empressée de détourner la conversation.

Et quelques instants plus tard, bien que je n'en soufflasse pas un mot à mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées d'y revenir fréquemment. Une foule de points d'interrogation se bousculaient dans ma tête. Remus était-il à l'infirmerie ? Et sinon, où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Pourquoi Mme Pomfresh ignorait-elle un malade, ou alors pourquoi laissait-elle le paravent déplié ? Sirius était-il au courant et m'avait-il délibérément menti ? Ou alors pensait-il vraiment, comme tout le monde, que Remus se trouvait en ce moment-même derrière le paravent ?

De toute façon, avant de me poser des questions, il fallait trouver un moyen de chercher mes réponses. Ce moyen était tout simple : la bibliothèque. Je décidai d'y faire un tour aussitôt mes devoirs finis. Je fis donc mes devoirs en quatrième vitesse, puis me précipitai à la bibliothèque. En passant devant Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire qui ressemblait tant à un vautour, j'eus un doute sur l'emplacement de mon information. Il se pouvait que ce que je cherchais se trouvât dans la Réserve... que seuls les élèves à partir de la sixième année avaient le droit de consulter.

En attendant, je me contentai de chercher dans les rayons que j'avais si souvent parcouru. Le mot-clé pour mener ma recherche me parût évident : "maladie". _"Maladies animales transmissibles à l'homme"_, _"Dragon pox : l'histoire d'une maladie mondialement célèbre"_, _"Loup-garous et autres handicaps de mi-humanité"_,_ "Infections de morsures"_, "_Animaux de compagnie, des dangers pour votre santé_"... il m'aurait étonnée que la maladie de Remus fût d'origine animale. Je n'avais jamais entendu nulle part qu'il eût un animal de compagnie, et tout ce qui était morsure ou brûlure aurait été plus ou moins visible de l'extérieur... Je changeai d'étagère.

"_Préparer ses potions de manière sécurisée_", et "_Filtre d'amour, une véritable maladie_" n'étaient visiblement pas ce que je cherchais, mais en revanche je m'empoignai de "_Les potions entraînant des maladies_" et de "_A ne jamais consommer_". Des effets secondaires d'une potion bue dans son enfance... pourquoi pas ? Ma recherche avança, petit à petit, livre par livre. J'appris beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de sujets différents sans pour autant parvenir à trouver quoi que ce soit qui corresponde particulièrement.

Rapidement, je me fis une liste de toutes les maladies plausibles dont j'apprenais l'existence au fil de mes lectures. Lorsque je trouvais quelque chose, je le notais. Ce système porta ses fruits et bientôt s'alignèrent trois, cinq, dix, quinze noms de maladies diverses et variées pouvant appartenir à Remus Lupin.

Dora vint me voir, elle aussi devait se rendre à la bibliothèque. Je prétendis être en train de faire un devoir pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et nous travaillâmes ainsi, côte à côte. Lorsque qu'au bout de plusieurs heures je fus fatiguée de lire, je repris ma liste et commençai à faire une sélection plus étroite encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste sur mon parchemin que six noms qui n'avaient pas été barrés.

« Veracémie

Carillopatie

Empléçaphase

Ménagophase

Phylocitose

Ritambouille »

Des maladies dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler jusqu'alors, dues à la consommation de substances dangereuses, à des sortilèges, arrivées par accident, en grandissant, ou présentes dés la naissance, infections, virus ou maladie héréditaire, étaient celles qui restaient sur ce bout de parchemin. Je me rendais compte que je ne savais vraiment rien de Lupin.

Un des ses parents était-il malades lui aussi ? Si la réponse était non, cela permettait déjà d'éliminer la Ritambouille et la Carillopatie. Vivait-il au contact des animaux, après tout ? Dans ce cas il me fallait rechercher dans la première étagère que j'avais délaissée... Dans quel milieu vivait-il, en-dehors de Hogwarts ? Forêt, littoral, montagne, plaine, car cela faisait tout de suite des différences importantes... Avait-il vécu un accident brutal ? Cela désignait plutôt la Ménagophase...

J'avais toujours été certaine qu'il fallait apprendre à mieux connaître son entourage, que l'on gagnait toujours à s'intéresser à ceux qui peuplent notre vie en tant que figurants, car un jour viendrait où on serait bien content d'avoir cherché à mieux les connaître. Ce conseil que je donnais régulièrement aux autres était à présent tourné contre moi, et je regrettais amèrement de n'avoir jamais demandé à Remus Lupin d'où il venait, ou qui était sa famille... Et puis, je me dis qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour essayer de le connaître, après tout.

Dora fit un commentaire à haute voix que je n'entendis pas alors que je tâchais de réfléchir. Il y avait, en effet, énormément de choses que je ne savais pas à propos de Remus Lupin – contrairement, d'ailleurs, à ce que j'avais laissé entendre à Joplin... Mais que _savais_-je, en revanche ?

Que la maladie, quelle qu'elle fût, le fatiguait fortement. Cela n'apportait pas grand-chose, car qui un jour était déjà ressorti en pleine forme de deux jours et deux nuits passés à l'infirmerie ? Enfin, si c'était bien à l'infirmerie qu'il allait... Qu'elle avait lieu régulièrement, peut-être environs une fois par mois. C'était une bonne piste, mais je m'étais déjà basée là-dessus pour ma sélection. Mes "six dernières maladies" portaient toutes ce critère-là, des réactions plus ou moins violentes et à peu près mensuelles. Bien sûr, il devait y en avoir beaucoup d'autres. Il était fort possible que le mal de Remus Lupin n'ait rien à voir avec la Véracémie ou la Ritambouille. Je n'avais passé que quelques heures à cette recherche, après tout, et avec des données restreintes. Il y avait tellement d'autres livres à la Réserve, et tellement d'autres informations qui n'étaient pas contenues dans cette bibliothèque... Que Remus en était victime depuis son entrée à Hogwarts au moins. Six ans. Que savais-je d'autre ? Que m'avait dit Sirius ? Je me repassai le fil de notre rapide conversation... Il avait dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas aller le déranger... Et que Remus était "probablement" à l'infirmerie...

D'un seul coup, je retournai le problème dans une autre sens, et réalisai que j'étais passée à côté de la donnée la plus évidente : Remus était malade, en ce moment-même !

Je sortis mon agenda de mon sac. Nous étions le samedi dix-neuf septembre. Une date normale, à priori... Alors pour quelle raison était-il malade aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour ?

Peut-être que le jour n'avait rien de particulier, après tout. Peut-être avais-je eu raison plus tôt. La maladie se manifestait une fois par mois, mais cela avait dépendu du jour depuis lequel il l'avait attrapée, la date en elle-même n'ayant aucune importance... D'ailleurs, si elle en avait eu une, les curieux ayant fait quelques recherches avant moi l'auraient su et rapidement l'école aurait été au courant. Du genre : « Il est malade tous les quatorze du mois ». C'est le genre de chose qui se seraient sues... du moins, je le croyais...

Le découragement s'emparait de moi. Il n'était pas étonnant que la plupart de ceux qui avaient été très déterminés à trouver quelle était la maladie de Remus Lupin, y aient finalement renoncé. Les possibilités étaient tout simplement trop nombreuses pour pouvoir jamais être certain. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi les autres s'étaient finalement contentés de leurs hypothèses. C'était aussi pourquoi Joplin m'avait demandé à _moi_ de mener l'enquête à sa place.

Mon agenda toujours ouvert sur mes genoux, j'étais perdue dans mes réflexions quand le son de la voix de Dora me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si intéressant, ton agenda, pour que ça te prenne autant de temps de lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus ?

Je haussai les épaules. Mais ma sœur continua ses sarcasmes.

Mmh-mh... Une page blanche, très intéressant... Je sais, tu te demandes ce que tu vas dessiner dessus. Généralement, c'est à ça que servent les pages du samedi, non ? Ah non, non, j'ai compris. Tu essayes d'apprendre par cœur la fête d'aujourd'hui. Gina, quand même il ne faut pas dix minutes pour retenir que c'est la Sainte Emily ! A moins que tu aies fait un blocage sur le fait que ce soit la pleine lune...

Très drôle, vraiment...

Je refermai sèchement mon agenda et le mis dans mon sac.

Oh, désolée de t'avoir vexée, Gina. Tu as été perturbée par cette découverte, je comprends que tu sois encore sous le choc. La pleine lune, quel événement important ! Ça n'a lieu qu'une fois tous les vingt-huit jours, attention ! Ça méritait bien un quart d'heure pour digérer la nouvelle !

Je relevai la tête.

Quoi ? »

C'était comme si deux informations circulant séparément dans mon cerveau avaient soudain décidé de s'assembler. Deux pièces du puzzle avaient enfin trouvé leur jumelle.

Mais le puzzle, une fois reconstitué, laissait entrevoir un terrible possibilité.

Le 19 septembre. La pleine lune. Tous les vingt-huit jours...

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible.

Et pourtant...

Faisant sursauter Dora, je me levai d'un bond et me précipitai vers la première étagère.

"_Maladies animales transmissibles à l'homme"..._ _"Dragon pox : l'histoire d'une maladie mondialement célèbre"... _non, c'était plus loin... "_Animaux de compagnie, des dangers pour votre santé", _justeavant ça..._ "Infections de morsures"_...

Je le trouvai enfin.

"_Loup-garous et autres handicaps de mi-humanité"._

Tandis que mes mains feuilletaient le livre, mon cœur semblait arrêté. Mon cerveau, en revanche, tournait à plein régime. J'avais rarement réfléchi aussi vite de toute ma vie entière.

Dora me parlait. Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête sans que je comprenne un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

« Gina ! Hé, oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Hey ! Mais réponds-moi, un peu !

Dora, l'interrompis-je alors, les yeux fixés sur une illustration particulièrement répugnante du livre, ça te dirait, une petite balade au clair de lune ? Ce soir ? »

Dora avait dit oui, enchantée par la perspective d'une petite escapade nocturne. Le fait que je suis celle qui la lui ait suggérée l'avait intriguée, mais elle n'avait pas insisté.

Je ne savais pas comment il allait être possible que nous ne nous fassions pas prendre. Apollon Picott, le concierge détesté de tous, était très rigoureux sur ce genre de règlements. Et si par bonheur nous parvenions à nous échapper dans le parc, la grille serait probablement fermée le lendemain lorsque nous voudrions rentrer. Dora eut alors la bonne idée de suggérer d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid vers vingt heures, lorsque ce n'était pas tout à fait permis mais pas interdit non plus. Et puis, au lieu de rentrer au château, nous nous cacherions tout simplement.

J'aurais voulu avoir une mesure de protection. Je n'étais pas habituée à enfreindre les règles. Je n'aimais pas du tout le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'envahissait alors. Mais j'étais allée trop loin pour ne pas vérifier quand j'en avais une chance. Il y avait peu de chances, m'obligeais-je à me répéter, pour que Remus Lupin fût véritablement un loup-garou.

Le premier argument était que jamais un loup-garou n'aurait été accepté à Hogwarts. J'avais des souvenirs assez précis de mes cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal en troisième année : c'étaient des monstres tellement dangereux, une fois la pleine lune arrivée, qu'en compter un parmi les élèves de l'école semblait absurde. Il y aurait déjà eu des meurtres depuis longtemps.

D'un autre côté... Dumbledore était très tolérant. C'était pour cela qu'il était connu, admiré, aimé. Il donnait aux gens des deuxièmes chances, voyait derrière les apparences. Et accepter parmi ses élèves un loup-garou, mais qui par ailleurs était un adolescent travailleur, avec une envie très forte d'apprendre et d'étudier, était bien dans son genre.

En tous les cas, les chances restaient faibles. Mais l'idée avait presque aussitôt germé dans mon esprit : si Remus Lupin était bel et bien un loup-garou, il ne pouvait effectivement se trouver à l'infirmerie les soirs de pleine lune. Mais il ne devait pas non plus être lâché en pleine nature. J'en avais donc déduit qu'il était mis en liberté dans la forêt interdite. La forêt se trouvait entièrement dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts, mais il était difficile d'en trouver la sortie lorsqu'on s'y trouvait. C'était la solution la plus logique.

Où pouvait-il être, sinon ?

Dora et moi avions décidé d'utiliser notre Métamorphomagisme pour nous aider, puisque ni elle ni moi ne savions pratiquer le sortilège de Désillusion. Nous porterions du foncé en-dessous des robes de l'école que nous comptions enlever et colorerions cheveux, peau et tout ce que nous pourrions dans les teintes pouvant le plus possible se fondre dans la nature...Il fallait bien qu'un jour cela me serve à quelque chose, après tout.

Le soir venu, allâmes rendre visite à Hagrid pile au bon moment. Cette escapade nocturne nous excitait toutes les deux, car même si j'avais moi un but précis, cela n'empêchait pas que j'avais toujours rêvé de sortir de nuit dans le parc.

Hagrid fut un peu surpris de nous voir arriver, et nous papotâmes comme si de rien n'était. Ainsi que nous l'espérions, il laissa un peu le temps passer et à neuf heures nous étions encore dans la cabane en train de jouer aux cartes – un jeu particulier que Dora avait reçu à son anniversaire qui se chargeait lui-même de chatouiller le perdant de la partie jusqu'aux larmes, et qui chantait une chanson, toujours différente, en l'honneur du gagnant. Entendre un jeu de carte chanter était toujours une expérience amusante, surtout qu'en plus généralement les figures des cartes accompagnaient la chanson d'une petite chorégraphie de leur cru ; et voir Hagrid se tortiller de rire sous les chatouilles était incroyablement drôle.

Puis lorsque notre grand ami s'aperçut de l'heure tardive, il nous pressa de rentrer au château, faisant semblant d'être très fâché pour nous faire culpabiliser, Dora et moi.

Nous prîmes donc le chemin du château, mais au dernier moment bifurquâmes par la droite et revinrent sur nos pas, pour nous cacher derrière la cabane de Hagrid. Accroupies contre le bois, lui-même ne pouvait pas nous voir à moins de se pencher par la fenêtre. Mais cette position était inconfortable, d'autant plus que nous ne pouvions pas parler, craignant d'être entendues par Hagrid.

Dora me montra alors du doigt les arbres du parc. J'hésitai : si je voulais y voir quelque chose, il me fallait être à la lisière de la forêt. Mais l'endroit où nous nous trouvions était justement un peu dangereux au cas où une créature aurait voulu en sortir, et la vue dégagée qu'on avait depuis le parc permettait quand même de surveiller ce qui pouvait entrer ou sortir de la forêt et j'acquiesçai.

Nous prîmes un instant pour nous concentrer, et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Dora possédait une masse informe de cheveux vert sapin et une peau de la même couleur – j'avais personnellement opté pour du violet foncé. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, ma sœur avait enlevé son uniforme qu'elle tenait à présent en boule dans sa main, et arborait un survêtement noir. Je l'imitai prestement, et nous nous faufilâmes le plus rapidement possible le long de la lisière de la forêt. Nous attînmes vite le centre du parc, et pûmes nous caler discrètement derrière un chêne assez large pour nous masquer toutes les deux.

Là, nous reprîmes nos allures ordinaires, Dora ses cheveux roses, moi mes grands yeux bleus, et nous échangeâmes un regard complice. L'endroit était parfait : nous avions une vue magnifique sur la lune qui brillait, nous étions à l'abri de tout regard mais en revanche nous ne pouvions rien manquer des allées-venues vers la Forêt Interdite.

Le seul point moins positif était que nous nous trouvions non loin du Saule Cogneur, un arbre planté là peu avant mon entrée à Hogwarts pour une raison complètement inconnue, car il était hautement dangereux pour les élèves. Dora et moi nous mîmes à plat ventre et commençâmes notre nuit blanche.

Après plusieurs parties de cartes, un jeu moldu cette fois car l'autre était beaucoup trop bruyant, nous nous fîmes des devinettes, des blagues ; nous commentâmes les comportements de certains de nos pairs, Dora se plaignant encore une fois de l'attitude « orgueilleuse » d'Estrella durant la première semaine ; nous jouâmes au portraits chinois ; à nous poser les questions les plus personnelles possible...

« Bon, alors, si tu devais choisir entre... disons, embrasser un Slytherin ou cracher sur McGonagall, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

Dora avait la haine bien connue de presque tous les Slytherin qu'elle connaissait ; elle refusait d'admettre que certains d'entre eux étaient sûrement très gentils et que ce que nous, Gryffindor, appelions leur vilenie n'était sans doute que le fruit de nos anciens préjugés – c'était du moins mon avis.

"Mmh... question intéressante... il faudrait voir la tête du Slytherin, tout de même...

Par exemple... Goyle ?

Goyle était un garçon qui avait un an de plus que moi. Il était bête comme ses pieds mais avait le don de se trouver les amis qui avaient le plus de succès et du coup passait bien derrière eux. Il était aussi attirant qu'une limace.

Je crache sur McGonagall, sans hésitation ! s'exclama Dora en riant. Au risque de me prendre un mois de retenue ! Bon, à moi, maintenant.

Dis-moi...

Elle me regarda sérieusement.

Qu'étais-tu allée faire le soir où tu as séché le dîner avec les... flûte, j'ai encore oublié leur nom... bref, les voisins ?

Je n'avais rien compris.

De quoi tu parles ?

Mais tu sais ! Début août ! Tu as dit à Maman que tu avais un anniversaire, tu te souviens ?

Quoi ? Mais... Ah, si ! me rappelai-je soudain. Bien sûr, la nuit où... Oui, je vois de quand tu parles. Eh bien ?

Eh bien, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Tu n'as pas d'amies moldues qui t'inviteraient à leur anniversaire !

Je fis semblant d'être indignée.

Mais si ! Sue et Kate, avec qui on joue l'été depuis qu'on est toutes petites...

Lesquelles, rappelle-moi, se sont enfuies en courant le jour où j'ai fait exploser une grenouille rien qu'en fermant les yeux et ne nous ont plus jamais reparlé depuis.

Je t'accorde celles-là... mais Capucine !

La française ? La fille de cette famille de riches super coincés ?

Oui... je m'entends très bien avec elle !

Mais tu sais que ses parents lui ont interdit de nous fréquenter depuis qu'ils ont vu que j'avais les cheveux roses ?

Je poussai un soupir.

D'accord, je le reconnais, tu as fait fuir toutes les moldues qui auraient pu être mes amies. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'en vanter !

Dora, cependant, arborait un sourire triomphant.

Aha ! Alors tu n'étais _pas_ à un anniversaire.

Je capitulai. J'avais perdu la partie depuis bien longtemps.

Évidemment, non...

Donc, je répète ma question : "Qu'étais-tu allée faire le soir où tu as séché le dîner avec les... truc" ?

Je tentai en vain d'évincer la question.

Les Wilbourne, Dora ! prétendis-je m'exaspérer. Cela fait douze ans que l'on vit à côté de chez eux !

Oh, ça va... comme si eux, ils connaissaient nos noms !

Ils t'envoient un _cadeau_ à chaque Noël, donc à mon avis, ils connaissent ton nom.

Évidemment, ma sœur ne se laissa pas faire.

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Je...

Je poussai un soupir. Je n'avais rien à cacher à ma sœur, de toutes façon. Excepté ce pourquoi nous étions ici.

J'ai ressenti un soudain besoin de prendre l'air, avouai-je.

Dora me regarda, les sourcils haussés.

Et tu crois que ça va marcher sur moi ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je m'étais attendue à toutes les réactions, sauf celle-là.

Mais c'est vrai ! m'indignai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais ?

Mon avis à moi, fanfaronna ma sœur, c'est que tu as un petit ami.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Ça ne t'arrive jamais, demandai-je, d'avoir un soudain besoin de te couper du monde ? Un besoin, vraiment oppressant, qui te prends au tripes, de respirer autre chose ? De pouvoir réfléchir, laisser aller tes pensées, pousser les limites de ton imagination sans le fourmillement constant des banalités de la vie quotidienne autour de toi ? Que tu juges soudainement nécessaire de faire le tri dans ta tête, car tes pensées vont et viennent, trop vite, désordonnées, et que tu ne parviens pas à en comprendre le sens ?

Dora me regardai à présent comme si j'étais une bête dangereuse.

Non... dit-elle.

Ben, moi, si, déclarai-je. Pas besoin d'aller chercher très loin une explication, un petit ami ou je ne sais quoi. Je suis sortie pour avoir un petit tête-à-tête avec moi-même.

Dora fronça les sourcils, parut prête à dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Finalement, elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers moi.

Dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu que tu sois rentrée toute tremblante, à une heure du matin, l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, et refusant de me dire ce que tu avais fait ? Essaye de me prouver que ce n'est pas parce que ton petit ami avait rompu !

L'usage aurait voulu que je rigole devant la côté farfelu de cette explication – mais mon sourire avait disparu de mon visage. Les souvenirs que j'avais essayé d'oublier tout l'été me revenaient tout à coup en pleine figure. Je m'efforçai de me contenir, et de faire revenir ce fichu sourire sur mes lèvre, mais je n'y parvins pas. La proximité de ces souvenir était trop forte pour que je ne me rappelle pas chaque détail de ce que j'avais vu cette nuit-là.

Et Dora, visiblement, avait parfaitement saisi mon trouble.

Intriguée, et même pour être exacte, dévorée par la curiosité, elle se rapprocha de moi.

Mais bon Dieu, Gina, chuchota-t-elle fébrilement, que s'est-il donc passé ?

Je lui racontai alors tout. La nuit, la rue, le silence. Puis la vieille dame, son chat. Les silhouettes dans le ciel. Les poubelles, la mauvaise odeur. Les voix, les rires. L'éclair de lumière verte. Le bras, le chat à nouveau. La marque dans le ciel...

Et comme j'avais eu peur, tellement peur... comme j'avais couru dés que j'avais été sûre de ne pas être vue... couru comme je n'avais jamais couru alors, comme si la mort elle-même était à mes trousses...

Et comme je n'avais cessé de rêver cette scène et de la revivre, toutes les nuits, pendant des semaines, et comme j'avais tant bien que mal essayé de tout enfouir au plus profond de moi pour le plus y repenser...

De me consacrer au plus de choses possible, de me distraire en m'occupant...

C'était typiquement le genre de chose que je faisais quand je voulais oublier. Je me trouvais soudainement des milliards d'occupations, me consacrais à des choses futiles comme si elles avaient été d'une importance capitale...

Et si je devais être vraiment honnête avec moi-même – mais cette pensée me fit rougir et jamais, jamais je n'aurais osé avouer cela à l'oral – cette abandon total à mon "enquête", au fait qu'Estrella réussisse le défi qu'elle s'était fixé, ça avait plus été pour maintenir mes pensées loin des Death Eaters, loin de la vieille dame moldue et de son chat, que pour qu'elle puisse satisfaire son caprice – car c'en était un, je devais le reconnaître.

Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, à présent. Il ne servait plus à rien d'espionner Remus Lupin cachée derrière un chêne, ce qui par ailleurs était à la fois interdit par le règlement, déplacé envers lui, et plutôt humiliant pour moi. Ces histoires futiles ne comptaient plus car ma sœur m'avait remis les yeux en face des trous.

Les souvenirs me revenaient à présent, les images de cette nuit particulière hantaient mes yeux et les sons mes oreilles. D'un seul coup, sans prévenir qui que ce fût, et encore moins moi-même, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, ma bouche s'entrouvrit, et je laissai échapper des pleurs bruyants, de vrais sanglots de bébé.

Dora m'avait écoutée parler, sans rien dire. Elle m'avait regardée revivre la scène en tremblant, parlant d'une voix hachée, exactement comme lorsque j'étais rentrée à la maison juste après. Pour une fois, l'envie de faire des commentaires l'avait abandonnée. Elle baissait légèrement la tête, comme si elle avait été en train de se recueillir – mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur moi. Finalement, lorsque ma voix se fut brisée, fatiguée d'avoir autant parlé, enrouée par l'émotion, et que le seul son qui eut pu être entendu dans la forêt fût mes sanglots irréguliers, ma sœur ouvrit la bouche. D'un ton très doux que je ne lui avais jamais connu, elle murmura :

Mais enfin, Gina, pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?

Je ne sais pas, confessai-je en me mouchant, j'imagine que j'avais honte... tu sais, de n'avoir rien fait... de l'avoir laissée là, sans prévenir personne... enfin...

Dora leva les yeux au ciel – une mimique qui lui ressemblait déjà plus.

Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Sortir de ta cachette aurait été un suicide, et de plus un suicide complètement inutile, tu le sais.

Je hochai la tête, cette certitude n'arrivant pas cependant à interrompre le flot de sanglot qui s'écoulait de mes yeux, de mon nez, de ma bouche. Quand Dora parla à nouveau, ce fut pour me dire quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout :

Tu sais, Gina... Il arrive. Il est là. Je comprends que cet événement t'ai bouleversée, car c'est la première fois que tu vois quelqu'un mourir, mais je tiens juste à te prévenir : ce ne sera pas la dernière. Alors il va falloir t'y habituer.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me dise tout, sauf cela.

Je ne veux pas dire, rectifia-t-elle aussitôt de peur que je prenne mal ce qu'elle venait de dire, que j'accorde peu de crédit à l'assassinat de cette pauvre femme. C'est horrible, bien sûr. Mais seulement... la mort fait partie de la vie. Et elle fera d'autant plus partie de nos vie que nous abritons chez nous l'armée anti-Voldemort, qui va se battre corps et âme contre lui.

Devant mon silence toujours un peu choqué, elle ajouta :

Enfin... si tu décides de te battre toi aussi, bien entendu. Parce que si tu veux rester neutre dans tout ça... ce sera peut-être différent.

Au bout d'une troisième tirade sans réponse, ma sœur ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

Tu _voudras_ te battre, n'est-ce pas ? Gina ?

Je réagis brusquement, comme si elle m'avait giflée.

Évidemment ! rétorquai-je sur un ton indigné. Je... Papa abrite tout l'Ordre du Phénix ! Dumbledore nous encourage à nous battre ! J'ai vu les Death Eaters, Dora... je sais ce qu'il font, comme ils l'ont tuée, comme ça, pour rien, parce qu'elle était là, et comme après ils ont éclaté de rire... tu crois que je ne l'ai pas retenu, ça ? Que je ne m'en souviendrai pas toute ma vie ?

Ce fut au tour de Dora de rester muette.

Tu as raison, continuai-je, plus calmement. Il est là, et des événements comme ça vont devenir quotidiens. Petit à petit, les meurtres inutiles vont se multiplier. Et toi et moi, nous serons au cœur de l'action, pas vrai ? Tu l'as dit, il va falloir s'y habituer.

Son visage s'éclaira, puis s'assombrit à nouveau. Je me penchai et embrassai ma sœur. Mes lèvres, sèches et collantes, claquèrent contre sa joue fraîche.

Merci, murmurai-je.

De rien, soupira-t-elle. J'aurai bien aimé ne pas avoir à te dire ça, tu sais.

J'aurais bien aimé que tu n'aies pas à me dire ça non plus, répondis-je dans un petit sourire. Mais j'ai arrêté de pleurer.

Tant mieux, va. Tu allais nous faire repérer. Bon, c'est ton tour. »

Avec l'impression que mes épaules avaient été déchargées d'un poids de vingt kilos au moins, mais qu'une boule s'était nouée dans mon ventre en échange, nous continuâmes notre jeu avec plus de légèreté.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand un hurlement déchira l'air. Nous sursautâmes, car nous étions à moitié endormies : échangeâmes un regard en se demandant si nous n'avions pas rêvé. Comme pour nous répondre, un second hurlement retentit, de sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de doute possible. Ce n'étaient pas des cris humains, mais une longue plainte qui ne faisait pas de doute : c'était le cri du loup.

Je me souvins tout à coup de la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici. Et le hurlement était si fort qu'il aurait très bien pu provenir de la forêt. Mais ce qui était curieux, constatai-je au troisième hurlement, c'était qu'il semblait provenir de plus loin. De l'autre côté du château...

« Hogsmeade, dit alors Dora.

J'acquiesçai. Le village de sorciers que nous étions autorisés à visiter environs quatre fois par an se trouvait en effet non loin de Hogwarts et c'était de là que venaient ces cris déchirants.

Un loup-garou ? demanda-t-elle.

Comme si je n'y avais pas pensé...

Peut-être la Cabane Hurlante", proposai-je, tandis qu'un quatrième cri retentissait.

Cette cabane avait la réputation d'être un nid à fantômes, qui hurlaient la nuit et terrorisaient les habitants de Hogsmeade. Mais le cinquième cri ne se fit jamais entendre, et Dora et moi replongeâmes dans notre mi-sommeil.

Quand la nuit commença à s'éclaircir, puis à devenir franchement plus claire, nous nous redressâmes. Nous nous réveillions avec le soleil, c'était vraiment très agréable. Passer la nuit dans le parc aurait pu être un plaisir à connaître sans avoir de but particulier à remplir – comme espionner un élève de notre maison, par exemple.

Nous bavardâmes gaiement tandis que les premiers rayons de soleil, rouge flamboyant, apparurent à l'horizon. C'était d'une beauté silencieuse et magnifique, ces quelques rayons projetés sur le château en pierre et sur le parc encore endormi. Les gouttes de rosée commencèrent à se former petit à petit sur l'herbe, les feuilles. Même le Saule Cogneur paraissait majestueux dans un environnement pareil, et ses mouvements de branches si redoutés semblaient gracieux tandis que l'aurore les illuminait.

Mais le Saule Cogneur s'immobilisa soudainement. Dora et moi nous figeâmes. Échangeâmes un regard. Jamais nous n'avions vu le Saule Cogneur s'arrêter de bouger. Le parc paraissait anormalement calme, tout à coup.

Ma sœur se mit immédiatement à quatre pattes, et s'approcha silencieusement du Saule Cogneur. Rampant à sa suite dans l'herbe humide, je m'avançai à mon tour. Des bruits nous parvenaient. Ils provenaient de l'arbre, de toute certitude. Un chuchotement fébrile. Comme une dispute.

Mais les voix étaient trop faibles. Nous ne pûmes comprendre un mot de ce qui se disait, ni même reconnaître leurs propriétaires. Le chuchotis était tellement indistinct qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'était que le fruit de notre imagination – mais le regard de Dora était significatif, elle avait entendu quelque chose elle aussi, et le fait que nous soyons deux renforçait notre certitude qu'il y avait effectivement des personnes là-bas.

Mais petit à petit, le son sembla s'éloigner ; il diminua, pour se fondre dans le silence du parc maintenant plus éclairé. Puis, lentement, le Saule Cogneur sembla se réveiller, et ses branches se mirent à tournoyer férocement comme à leur habitude.

"Ils sont partis ? fit Dora.

J'en ai bien l'impression, acquiesçais-je.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Des humains, pronostiquai-je.

Des humains invisibles ?

Je haussai les épaules.

Ou alors des créatures parlantes.

Je crois qu'ils étaient là depuis un bout de temps, déclara-t-elle. D'où veux-tu qu'ils aient apparu ?

Mais pourquoi alors l'arbre ne s'est-il immobilisé qu'il y a quelques minutes ?

Nous échangeâmes des regards impuissants.

Peut-être qu'on ne saura jamais, philosophai-je.

Tu rigoles ? Enfin un mystère à résoudre ! Je ne quitterai pas l'école cette année sans avoir démantelé toute l'affaire. Je m'accrocherai jusqu'à résoudre ce défi, s'enthousiasma Dora avant de prendre brusquement l'air horrifié. Oh, mon dieu, Gina, je deviens comme Estrella !

J'éclatai de rire. Moi-même, après tout, j'étais plus ou moins en train de résoudre un mystère. Si cela l'amusait autant... Je me préparai donc à lui faire part de mes recherches en cours, quand un nouveau bruit se fit entendre.

Dora et moi nous plaquâmes ventre à terre et plissâmes le front quelques secondes – le temps d'avoir revêtu de nouveau notre "tenue de camouflage".

Une personne marchait dans le parc. Il s'agissait de Mme Pomfresh.

Nous pensâmes qu'elle faisait juste une petite promenade matinale, ou alors allait récolter de quoi fabriquer de nouveaux médicaments. Mais la sorcière marchait d'un pas vif dans notre direction.

Mon ventre se noua. Si nous étions prises... je ne redoutais pas les retenues, ni tant les points en moins dans la mesure du raisonnable, mais je détestais lire dans le regard des professeurs cette déception qui me faisait horreur. A notre grande surprise, cependant, Mme Pomfresh s'accroupit. J'eus l'impression que Dora vibrait à côté de moi tellement elle fourmillait de questions. L'infirmière ramassa une branche d'arbre tombée par terre, se releva, et continua de marcher en notre direction. Allait-elle nous menacer avec un bout de bois ?...

Au dernier moment, à mon immense soulagement, il s'avéra que la jeune femme se dirigeait, non pas vers nous, mais vers le Saule Cogneur. Décidément, que de mystères autour d'un arbre ! Le cerveau de Dora n'allait probablement pas tarder à exploser.

Avec la branche, à un endroit précis, l'infirmière appuya sur une des racines du Saule. Et l'arbre, sous nos yeux ébahis, s'immobilisa pour la seconde fois en un quart-d'heure.

Alors, il se passa quelque chose de plus extraordinaire encore. D'entre les racines de l'arbre que nous nous voyions pas très bien, étant plaquées au sol, apparut quelqu'un.

Cette personne avait probablement été cachée sous la terre, dans un passage secret que le Saule Cogneur devait sceller, et être sorti de sa cachette : ce fut l'explication qui me vint à l'esprit, la seule unique et logique.

Il s'agissait d'un adolescent, d'un garçon sans doute, plutôt grand. Sale, couvert de poussière, taché, le garçon à peine debout tomba par terre. Mme Pomfresh, dans une expression de pitié intense que je ne lui avais jamais connue, l'aida à se relever ; et tandis que le garçon, s'époussetant, marmonnait "Merci beaucoup", je le reconnus, comme si je l'avais toujours su, que tout était prévu à l'avance.

Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin.


End file.
